


Точка невозврата

by alisahansen



Series: Друг мой враг [4]
Category: Robin of Sherwood (TV 1984)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24124141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisahansen/pseuds/alisahansen
Relationships: преслэш - Relationship, юст - Relationship
Series: Друг мой враг [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708231
Kudos: 3





	1. Пролог

_Замок Глостер  
За три года до описываемых событий_

Старый граф Фиц-Роберт сидел в своем кабинете и, опираясь локтем на подлокотник кресла, тер висок. Его с рассвета мучила головная боль, и он был очень рад, что утренние аудиенции, наконец, окончены. Осталось несколько незначительных дел и распоряжений управляющему.

— Что там еще, Мартин?

— Каноник епископа приходил, милорд. Снова.

— Да что ж неймется-то ему?

— Тут, скорее, другому неймется, милорд, — заметил управляющий и тут же прикусил язык.

Граф, однако, лишь усмехнулся.

— Возможно... Не понимаю я, почему они у себя не могут найти, и какого дьявола... А, ладно! Епископ-то что?

Мартин замялся, не зная, что ответить.

— Ну, говори!

Мартин опустил глаза и пробормотал, что просто повторяет слова, совершенно случайно услышанные от каноника, и ничего от себя не добавляет.

— Да знаю я вас, сплетники почище баб. Ну?

— Говорит, что у вас этого добра завались, милорд, а вы жадничаете, и сие есть страшный грех.

— На себя бы посмотрел, святоша! — проворчал граф, потом махнул рукой и добавил: — Хорошо, передай, что я подумаю. Но с капитулом пусть разбирается сам, он от меня пребенду получил, так что пусть на этом и успокоится. Кстати, ты посылал за Робертом де Туром?

— Да, милорд, он ожидает аудиенции.

— Зови. И где... ну, грамота эта? Ты подготовил?

— Да, милорд, вот она.

— Ох, Иисусе сладчайший, заканчивать надо этот балаган.

— Разве акколада в следующем месяце?

— Они с Вильгельмом отлично обошлись без нее тогда, так что и дальше обойдется. Зови.

В залу вошел высокий рыцарь в черной котте с белым крестом. Старый граф встал ему навстречу и обнял его.

— Мои соболезнования, Роберт. Твой младший брат был славным воином и храбро сражался.

— Благодарю, сэр Уильям, это тяжелая утрата для семьи.

— Я слышал, он тоже хотел присоединиться к ордену?

— Да, сразу после... похода хотел принести клятву, но все сложилось иначе.

— На все воля Господа, Роберт.

— Несомненно. Но он перед смертью принял в рыцари одного из оруженосцев, Гая Гизборна.

— Да, мне сообщили. Почти на поле боя... В каком-то смысле за храбрость?

— Да. Двое других оруженосцев и слуга подтверждают, как и брат Марк, что записал последнюю волю моего брата.

— Странный выбор, меня он, признаться, удивил. Как и та клятва, которую Вильгельм взял с него, если верить брату Марку.

— Знаете, не нахожу этот выбор столь уж странным. Как, впрочем, и клятву. Мой брат благоволил Гизборну, а тот был по-собачьи предан ему. Возможно, перед смертью Вильгельм хотел дать ему что-то, что вело бы этого юношу по жизни. Кстати, я хотел бы просить вас за него.

— Нет, Роберт, при мне остаются Эшби и Довиль. Не потому, что не хочу, просто он не подходит для той службы, которую я определил им. И я думаю, ты не берешь его с собой по той же причине.

— Он не готов и для такой жизни. К тому же, он хочет жениться, а братья должны соблюдать целомудрие.

— Вот и тем более. Но, думаю, я найду ему применение

— Буду признателен, сэр Уильям. Юноша не безнадежен, хоть у него и сложный характер. Ему просто нужен достойный пример для подражания и...

— Да, в чем-то ты прав, Роберт. Однако посмотрим... Я рад, что ты нашел время навестить меня перед отбытием в Константинополь

— И я рад повидать вас, сэр Уильям. Сложно сказать, когда я в следующий раз буду в нашем командорстве здесь.

— Да-да... Ах, чуть не забыл! Вот рыцарская грамота, передай ее Гизборну.

— Передам, сэр Уильям, непременно.

— Ну, в таком случае, до встречи, Роберт! Я буду очень ей рад.

— Я тоже, но, как вы сами сказали, на все воля Господа.

После ухода старшего де Тура в залу просочился управляющий. И замер у дверей.

— А, Мартин... Подойди ближе! Значит, так... Найдешь Гая Гизборна, скажешь ему про аббата Хьюго де Рено и должность этого...

— Лесничего, милорд.

— Ну, ты знаешь, как сказать. Да, и подготовь письмо аббату.

— Конечно, милорд, я вас понял.

— Так ступай! И епископ, наконец, уймется хоть ненадолго.

Управляющий вышел, а старый граф задумчиво произнес в никуда:

— Не знаю... Может, из этого мальчишки и выйдет толк. Ведь Вильгельм, умирая, выбрал из всех именно его, значит, что-то в нем видел...


	2. Chapter 2

Последние три дня слились для Гая в бесконечный круговорот. Нужно было греть воду, приносить уголь, чтобы огонь в камине горел постоянно, готовить чистые бинты из старой камизы* — и дьявол с ней, все равно уже чинена-перечинена. А еще найти миндальное масло, настой для очищения ран, бренди, сделать отвар от лихорадки... Это все на самом деле такие мелочи. Но вот мысли... Мысли о том, что от его окна до земли двадцать ярдов, не меньше. А может и больше — не мерил. И что дел-то, быстрее, чем «Отче наш» прочитать.** И все, проблема решена раз и навсегда, окончательно и бесповоротно.

Ведь как же легко и просто с Хантингтоном, мать его, Ральфом получилось. А тут что? Вместо того чтобы лежать себе тихонечко внизу на камнях с разбитой башкой, мерзавец лежит здесь. Сам же Гай, как полный болван... Хотя почему — как? Болван и есть. Осёл, олух царя небесного... В общем, пытается сделать так, чтобы тот не помер! И, кажется, получается. Делает — и попутно вопрошает своего небесного покровителя, зачем это Богу понадобилось? Но святой Гийом молчит и не отвечает, за что Господь послал его подопечному сие испытание. Мол, догадается сам. Но ведь подопечный-то не семи пядей во лбу, проще говоря, совсем дурак, какие уж тут догадки?! А святой все равно молчит, как пень, и ничего не объясняет.

Ну почему Господь не послал Гаю нормальную семью, жену и детей? Лучше бы, конечно, вместе с богатством, но можно и богатство само по себе, без жены. Ладно, отсутствие всего этого можно пережить и заняться чем-нибудь полезным и богоугодным. Например, сражаться с сарацинами. Но вместо того, чтобы отвоевывать у нехристей гроб Господень... И ведь планировал, даже почти уехал!.. Так вот, вместо столь богоугодного дела ему приходится жить в вонючем каменном клоповнике с двумя расфуфыренными мартышками и полоумным гусем... Хорошо-хорошо, только с одной, вторая тут наездами, как и гусь. Не наездятся никак оба. Ладно, со всем этим тоже можно как-то смириться и приспособиться. Но святой Гийом, сколько Гай его ни спрашивал, не смог объяснить, где и когда он умудрился так страшно нагрешить, что ему подсунули вот это. Во-первых, еще тогда, а во-вторых, сейчас, да еще в таком состоянии?

И тут это начало приходить в себя...

_Три дня назад_

Мысль пробраться в замок была неудачной. Хотя неудачным стало на сей раз буквально все. С самого начала пошло наперекосяк. Шериф должен был находиться у себя, а Гизборн — сопровождать чьего-то посланника. Но вышло с точностью наоборот: посланник не приехал, зато к шерифу заявился аббат, и они, окруженные охраной, куда-то спешно подались. С одной стороны, это было замечательно. А вот с другой — вовсе нет, потому что в Ноттингеме остался Гизборн. Только Маленького Джона все равно надо было вытаскивать из темницы, для чего, как ни верти, в замок пришлось пролезть. Откуда взялось столько солдат, которых там быть не должно, Робин так и не понял. Чтобы отвлечь стражу от своих людей, дать им возможность уйти, он рванул по лестнице наверх и наткнулся на другой отряд. Двоих уложил быстро, но третий, умирая, успел достать его мечом. Он кинулся по галерее, и тут правое бедро пронзило болью. Робин на бегу выдернул арбалетный болт, чудом не заорав, помчался дальше, но вскоре боевая горячка схлынула, и ногу начало нестерпимо жечь и дергать. Каждый шаг давался с трудом, а в довершение он понял, что заблудился.

Удирая от солдат, Робин метался по лестницам, галереям, коридорам и переходам, и уже не знал, где находится. Он привалился к стене в какой-то нише, тяжело, загнанно дыша. Куда идти? В прошлый раз, когда они с друзьями сбежали отсюда, все прошло удачно — он укрылся в спальне Марион. Но тогда дело было в донжоне, а та часть замка, где он оказался сейчас... Длинный коридор-переход и ни одной двери. Куда же его занесло?

Внизу раздавался топот, звяканье оружия и рык Гизборна... Робину на глаза попалась винтовая лестница, которая почему-то вела только наверх. Ну что ж, придется подниматься... Две дюжины ступенек выжали из него почти все силы, и он попал в очередной коридор, но зато здесь была дверь. Десяток шагов, и он спрячется, передохнет. Лишь бы только дверь не была заперта...

И тут на лестнице раздались шаги — кто-то поднимался. Робин уже хотел попытать счастья с дверью, но с другой стороны тоже послышался топот. Робин в отчаянии заозирался в поисках укрытия и заметил небольшое углубление в стене. Недолго думая, он юркнул туда. И вовремя — на площадку поднялся Гизборн и остановился как раз в проеме ниши, поджидая солдат. Робин задержал дыхание, стараясь ни малейшим движением, ни каким-либо звуком не выдать себя. Профиль Гизборна на фоне тусклого света — вот все, что он видел.

— Ну?

— Никого!

— Отсюда можно попасть в северное крыло. Ты и ты — туда! Вы двое — вниз! Найти их! Живо! Шкуру живьем сдеру, если упустите!

Стражники разбежались в разные стороны. Когда все стихло, Робин осторожно высунулся из ниши. Нужно добраться до двери. О Хэрн, пусть она будет открыта! Подволакивая ногу, он проковылял по коридору и толкнул ладонью потемневшую от времени створку. К счастью, тяжелая дверь приоткрылась. Робин быстро проскользнул внутрь и на несколько ударов сердца прислонился к стене, переводя дыхание. Теперь можно переждать, пока все уляжется, главное, запереться изнутри. Но его ждал неприятный сюрприз: замок оказался бесполезнее дырявого ведра — он был сломан. Возможно, дверь запирали на большой засов, но ничего похожего Робин не увидел, а использовать в качестве засова меч было глупо.

Он оттолкнулся от стены, сделал несколько шагов, осмотрел маленькую комнату с камином и окном. Слева у стены стояла грубо сколоченная кровать с наваленными на нее шкурами. На полу рядом — большой подсвечник на три свечи, с огарками в держателях. Старый рассохшийся сундук в углу, лавка перед камином, простой, без росписи, глиняный кувшин на ней... Жилище, похожее на монастырскую келью. В кувшине обнаружилась вода, и Робин, у которого в горле пересохло, как в пустом колодце, сделал несколько жадных глотков. Потом дохромал до окна, распахнул ставни и осторожно выглянул наружу. И тут его ждал второй неприятный сюрприз: каменная стена была голой, никакого плюща, хотя в других местах его хватало.

Робин провел ладонью по лицу. Он выберется, должен выбраться. Ему всего лишь нужна веревка... Возможно, в сундуке есть одежда, ее можно связать, чтобы спуститься. Вдруг за дверью раздались шаги. Робин стиснул зубы. Сейчас он или прорвется и сбежит, или умрет, но не сдастся. Тело казалось тяжелым и чужим, в раненую ногу раскаленными клыками вгрызалась боль, каждый вдох давался с трудом. Робин заставил себя поднять меч. Но тут комната внезапно куда-то поплыла, в глазах потемнело, и он рухнул на пол, так и не выпустив из руки клинок.

***

Гай застыл на пороге с приоткрытым ртом и смотрел на лежащего у окна Робина Локсли. Он не мог сдвинуться с места и просто хватал воздух, надеясь, что это все морок, который сейчас рассеется, и тело на полу растворится, как туман. Увы, не рассеялось и не растворилось. Первой мыслью было: «Притворяется!» Но из раны на бедре стекала кровь, образуя на сером камне темную лужу, и рубаха на груди тоже пропиталась кровью. Локсли и в самом деле был ранен.

Вторая мысль — «Этого не может быть!» — успокоения не принесла. Это очень даже было. Вот прямо посреди комнаты под окном и было, правда, ничего не могло. А следом пришла третья мысль, страшная, от которой невозможно отмахнуться:

«Рыцарю подобает быть верным клятве своей! В первую очередь — клятве, данной своему сюзерену. Приказы сюзерена выполняются беспрекословно. Невыполнение приказа сюзерена равносильно предательству. Клянешься ли ты?

Клянусь!..»

Но наглый саксонский смерд валялся сейчас не где-нибудь на лестнице или в кладовой. И даже не в сокровищнице шерифа. Эта паскудная тварь в поисках спасения и убежища пролезла в его, Гая Гизборна, личные покои! Конечно, называть убогую комнатушку покоями, как ни крути, но королевский комплимент... Впрочем, неважно. Важно, что эти самые «покои» были именно личными. Шериф пообещал их Гаю, когда тот переходил к нему на службу от аббата. Да если бы не эти четыре стены с окном и камином, он бы еще подумал, прежде чем соглашаться. Но ему пообещали кров, стол и жалованье вдвое больше, чем в монастыре. До того у него гарантированно имелась лишь койка в общей монастырской спальне и место на дальнем конце стола в трапезной. Про жалованье аббат предпочитал забывать. Как позже выяснилось, плохая память на долги другим — семейная черта де Рено. Но тогда Гай этого не знал, и его очаровала целая комната и только для него. Правда, вытребовать ее пришлось с руганью, но зато удалось сделать запретной.

Ну почему у него не дошли руки починить замок? А все потому, что ни один слуга в замке, ни одна служанка, ни один паж, которых тут развелось последнее время, как мух, и ни один стражник не посмеет сунуться сюда. Исключительно получив приказ от самого Гая. Он не сделал исключения и для шерифа с аббатом, за что оба его тихо ненавидели, однако благоразумно не нарушали границ.

И вот в это свободное от всех и заповедное место пробрался Локсли, не больше и не меньше! Грязная саксонская крыса! Изворотливая и наглая! И валяется тут, как крыса. И что теперь делать?

Память предательски припечатала:

«Обещаешь ли ты иметь попечение о вдовах, сиротах, убогих, немощных и скорбящих? Обещаешь ли ты оказывать помощь и защиту тем, кто попросит тебя о ней?

Обещаю!..»

Лежащий на полу разбойник вдовой не был ну никак, сиротой тоже, особенно если вспомнить его папашу. Насчет убогости и скорбности можно было еще как-то поспорить, зато на немощного Локсли как раз и тянул, причем с лихвой. Да уж, этот стервец нашел такой лаз, о котором и не подозревал! У Гая теперь было два пути. Первый: забыть про свою клятву, вернее, придерживаться неукоснительно лишь одной ее части и позвать солдат. А лучше — справиться самому. Это было единственным, что держало его, никому не нужного безродного ублюдка, на границе мира людей с честью и достоинством. Второй путь: последовать другой части клятвы, которая делала из Гая хоть немного, но все-таки рыцаря, а не продажную девку со шпорами и мечом. Последовать — и взять под защиту того, кто невольно об этой защите попросил, притащившись полумертвым к его порогу в поисках спасения. Был еще, правда, третий путь, путь трусливой шавки — сделать вид, что ничего не видел, и уйти, дав возможность Локсли умереть или очухаться и сбежать.

Гай так и стоял неподвижно, не представляя, что ему делать. Локсли тихо застонал, и он вздрогнул. Затем обернулся, окинул взглядом коридор. Пусто. Он подошел к раненому. Единственное, в чем Гай был уверен, поднимая бесчувственное тело — третий путь может катиться в ад.

Почему люди поступают так или иначе? Почему, сделав выбор, сожалеют о нем? Почему ищут оправдания и объяснения собственным поступкам или бездействию вплоть до промысла Божьего? Гай этого не знал. Локсли, наверное, тоже.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Нательная (нижняя) рубаха, чаще всего белая, которую носили под коттой. Могла быть льняной, из тонкой шерсти или шелка.  
> ** Чтение этой молитвы на латыни, если не торопиться, занимает примерно минуту.


	3. Chapter 3

Гай заложил засов на двери, растопил камин и еще какое-то время стоял в нерешительности. Наконец снял с распростертого перед ним тела пояс с ножнами и кинжалом, затолкал его вместе с легендарным мечом под кровать, подпихнув ногой. А потом вытащил свой кинжал, чтобы срезать с раненого одежду. Окровавленные грязные тряпки полетели в огонь. Вскоре на старой простыне лежал голый Робин Локсли, которого Гай для верности привязал к кровати за руки и за ноги. Теперь можно было вспомнить старые походные навыки и заняться им обстоятельно и во спокойствии. Времени на это уйдет порядочно.

Вымыв руки в чаше, куда он налил воды с вином, Гай приступил к осмотру. Рана на груди была не столь опасна, как казалась на первый взгляд. Кровоточила, конечно, но клинок просто скользнул по ребрам. А вот бедро... дело уже серьезное. Развороченные мышцы, разорванные сосуды. Крови Локсли потерял изрядно, но кость, к счастью, осталась цела. Зато в теле мог застрять наконечник.

Болты делал замковый оружейник Майлз. Очень хороший оружейник, по правде говоря. Вот только средств на древки, к которым наконечник крепится намертво, не хватало, и он изгалялся, как мог. И как не мог тоже. Сколько раз эти наконечники отваливались еще в колчане! Но что его винить? Майлз изо всех сил старался из навоза сделать медовую коврижку... А все потому, что де Рено скупердяй! Вот и стреляют арбалеты всякой... херней на палочке. С другой стороны, нет худа без добра, хоть и обернулось это все против самого Гая. Один раз год назад, а второй — сейчас. Можно поставить на кон что угодно — наконечник остался в ране, и вытащить его будет весьма непросто.

Гай осторожно ощупал края раны. Надо резать и вытаскивать, а ложки нет. Значит, прокаливать нож и действовать им. Придется повозиться... А чем потом обрабатывать? Прижигать? Или маслом залить? Как будто кому-то от этого был прок. Но лекари под Аржантаном и Шовиньи сплошь и рядом пользовали раненых именно так, в святой уверенности, что помогает. Нет, наверняка есть такие люди, у которых от таких выкрутасов раны заживают лучше. Правда, Гаю они почему-то не попадались. Они, наверное, какие-то особенные должны быть. Вдруг Локсли такое лечение как раз и поможет? Он же не простой смертный, а сын местного, так сказать, бога. Уж ему точно должно помочь! Но Локсли почему-то стало жалко.

Прокаливая нож на свече, Гай подумал, что этот сын бога, которого обожают смерды, на вид самый обыкновенный грязный вонючий сакс. Он придвинул лавку к кровати, устроился на ней и склонился над раной. Осторожно расширил ее ножом, надрезал с обоих концов. И невольно поморщился, причем не от вида раны. Вот когда этот... последний раз мылся? Гай и сам, конечно, бывал изрядной свиньей, но все-таки хоть раз в месяц да устраивал себе омовения. Лишь бы не в компании с де Рено. Но этот же!.. Впечатление такое, что лесной стервец не мылся со дня их первой встречи. Хотя и до, наверное, тоже. У них же есть озеро! Не римские бани, но летом-то ополоснуться неплохо. Или после того, как проклятые разбойники чуть не утопили там Гая, озеро осквернено и для омовений Сына Хэрна не подходит? Ладно, это мелочи, но где же чертов наконечник? Не до утра же его искать? И так уже ковыряется невесть сколько...

Локсли дернулся и застонал, но не очнулся. Пусть только попробует оскорбиться на грязного смерда...

Наконечник нашелся под сгустками крови, которые Гай убрал ножом. Попытка подковырнуть его не увенчалась успехом, ухватить пальцами и тянуть — тоже. Тот не поддавался и выскальзывал из хватки. Застрял намертво. Ножом, конечно, можно попытаться, но слишком близко был толстый пульсирующий сосуд, который выглядел ну прямо как обожравшаяся пиявка. Но Гай знал: одно неосторожное движение — и эта пиявка зальет все вокруг кровью. А Локсли сдохнет прямо сразу. Он и так-то не особенно живой, и много крови потерял, Майлз делал большей частью срезни,* а они оставляли жуткие разрывы. И, несмотря на это, у Локсли пока шансы есть. Потом их не будет, а Гаю придется объяснять, почему у него в спальне и на его кровати валяется разбойник, причем голый. Можно, конечно, одеть и за окно выкинуть, только во что одеть-то? Кроме собственного тряпья у Гая ничего не было. А это вызовет подозрения. В общем, мерзавец был выгоден живым, а не мертвым. Кровь Христова, ну и ситуация!

Плюнув и вытерев руки, Гай решился на последний способ и полез в сундук, на дне которого валялись небольшие клещи и еще какие-то похожие штуковины. Для чего оно предназначалась изначально, Гаю было наплевать, но с помощью всего этого он в юности чинил кольчугу, пока та окончательно не развалилась. А под Аржантаном приходилось и товарищей чинить. И вот сейчас настала очередь Локсли, чтоб его! Выбрав чего поменьше и поудобнее, Гай налил в чашку еще вина, прополоскал там эти хитромудрые щипцы и ухватил ими наконечник. Потянул на себя... Вытащить удалось только часть.

— Срань господня! За что мне все это? Я же не лекарь!

Едва Гай примерился подцепить треклятую железку еще раз, как Локсли дернулся и протяжно закричал во все горло. Этого еще не хватало! Гай выпрямился и с размаху ударил так не вовремя очнувшегося разбойника в челюсть, отправив его обратно в забытье.

Вытащив наконец остатки, Гай облегченно вздохнул. Теперь промыть и перевязать, пока этот лесной дьявол не пришел в себя снова и своими воплями не поставил на уши весь замок. Под Аржантаном они однажды раздобыли немного бренди, и кому-то пришла в голову идея смазать им рану. Боль была адская, зато последствия поразили всех. По сравнению с тем, что использовали лекари, рана, можно сказать, и не гнила вовсе!

С перевязкой Гай управился быстро. Потом оттер пятна крови на полу, зашвырнул грязные тряпки в огонь, взял флягу с вином и уселся на лавку. Надо было подумать, что делать дальше. Счастье, что шерифа нет, и появится он в худшем случае через дюжину дней. То есть, Гая не будут дергать по пустякам. Правда, черти могут принести аббата... А могут и не принести. В любом случае, сейчас нужно сделать отвар и напоить им Локсли. Лихорадка у него и так начнется, но зато с отваром не разгуляется вовсю.

Пока Гай возился у камина с котелком и травами, в голову ему лезли всякие мысли, хозяйственные и не очень. Он пытался сосредоточиться на том, что надо сходить в погреб, нацедить вина в бурдюк. Принести побольше воды. И угля. Уголь прогорает медленнее, а тепла дает не меньше, чем дрова. Срочно починить замок, а до того поставить распорку с кольчугой так, чтобы загораживала кровать — если кто-то случайно заглянет, то не сразу увидит, что там кто-то лежит. Конечно, вряд ли кто сунется, но теперь лучше быть вдвойне осторожным. И нужно как-то этого мерзавца отмыть, что ли. Хотя «отмыть» — громко сказано, скорее, обтереть. В общем, раз уж придется подержать Локсли некоторое время здесь, надо, чтобы он хоть своим грязным видом не раздражал... ну и запахом тоже.

Приподняв разбойника, Гай влил ему в рот немного отвара. Тот закашлялся, но проглотил. Теперь можно было действовать дальше. Мысль сходить на кухню и приказать приготовить мыльный корень он отмел сразу. Это вызовет ненужные вопросы, зачем мыльный корень сэру Гаю в понедельник, ведь всем известно, что моются господа обычно по средам и субботам. А особенно — для чего ему мыльный корень в личных покоях и без воды...

И тут Гай вспомнил про кусок мыла, коим разжился еще на заре служения у де Рено в качестве помощника. История была забавная. Появился как-то в Ноттингеме заезжий торговец всякой всячиной. Утверждал, что он ирландец, и предлагал, ко всему прочему, снадобья для увеличения мужской силы. И все бы ничего, но один из покупателей хлебнул того снадобья — и отдал богу душу. Когда этого пройдоху схватили, оказался он никакой не ирландец, и даже не валлиец, а самый натуральный сакс! Впрочем, Гай этому совсем не удивился. Однако среди барахла торговца обнаружилось немного провансальского ароматного мыла, которое, конечно же, захапал шериф. Гаю удалось прихватить один кусок, правда, на себя его тратить как-то не довелось. Думал презентовать какой-нибудь красотке, чтобы снискать ее благосклонность, да не срослось. В итоге он плюнул, подумал, что не судьба, кинул мыло в сундук и забыл про него. Вот теперь вспомнил. Да и просто водой, хоть с вином, хоть с уксусом, Локсли все равно не ототрешь.

Начать Гай решил с самого чистого... Ну, относительно чистого — с наглой лиходейской морды. Правда, сейчас морда была совсем не наглая, а какая-то наивная и даже привлекательная. Он разорвал старую камизу, смочил кусок ткани в воде и намылил. На поверку смуглое лесное чучело оказалось не таким уж и смуглым. Вот что мыло с человеком делает, даже с саксом!

Закончив, Гай отвязал Локсли и завернул в чистую простыню. Теперь можно немного отдохнуть, и он снова устроился на лавке, где ему явно предстояло провести немало времени. Кроме того, надо было подумать. Все казалось нереальным, происходящим не с ним. И еще — глубоко неправильным. И дело не в том, что случилось прямо сейчас. Гай давно чувствовал, что позиция, которую он занимал последнее время, больше не приносит ему ничего. Да и приносила ли?

Он старался следовать клятве рыцаря по отношению к сюзерену, а до чего довело его это беспрекословное подчинение? Чего он добился своей преданной службой? Де Рено его в грош не ставит, аббат тоже, денег как не было, так и нет. Будь у него хотя бы земли... Но старый Гизборн так и не выкупил их из залога. Теперь Гай безземельный рыцарь. Ладно, безземельных пруд пруди, но ведь он еще и безродный ублюдок, мать прижила его непонятно от кого. Кто его отец? Конюх? Заезжий менестрель? Кто? Хорошо, если кто-то из благородных. А если он наполовину сакс и, не дай Господь, сын серва? И думать не хочется, а приходится. А если кто догадается?

И вот Гай, пусть будет Гизборн, на службе у шерифа Ноттингемского Робера де Рено. Тот, как принято говорить, его покровитель. Видал он таких покровителей в гробу вместе со всем их покровительством. Но без него Гай, увы, никто. Хотя с ним он, в сущности, тоже никто, просто боится это признать. И должность эта висит на нем камнем, который, как выяснилось, невозможно сбросить, опять же из-за Локсли. И вот теперь сам Локсли... Но от этого всего не будет лучше и нужно как-то действовать и выкручиваться, а не сожалеть. От сожалений еще ничего и никогда не улучшилось и не изменилось. Да, у него случился приступ милосердия! Теперь это надо принять. Да, он ввязался в это, потому что мог, в аду под Аржантаном кем только ни приходилось быть. Да, этот приступ может слишком дорого обойтись. Кто бы к нему милосердие хоть раз проявил! Уж точно не Локсли, там не благородством и милосердием пахло, а презрением и гордыней невесть что о себе возомнившего саксонского придурка. Не проявит никто это милосердие, нужно справляться самому. Как только Локсли станет получше, можно от него избавиться, подкинуть куда-нибудь, где его легко найдут смерды. Сейчас невозможно, у него жар и надо ждать, менять повязки, обмывать рану, поить отваром, а он временами во сне орет... третий день уже. Спина разламывалась, спать приходилось сидя. Хоть замок удалось починить, и теперь можно закрыть дверь. Это очень важно... Осторожно убирая бинты с раны, Гай не заметил, как веки его невольного пациента дрогнули.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Срезни — вилкообразные наконечники, также их называли «разбойничьими».


	4. Chapter 4

Робин смутно помнил только голос, очень знакомый, произнесший с отчаянием:

— Срань господня! За что мне все это? Я же не лекарь!

А потом пришла адская боль, он не удержался, закричал и не помнил уже ничего... до сего момента. Тело ныло, словно он долго лежал на камнях. Больше всего болела нога, но эту боль можно было терпеть. С трудом разлепив глаза, Робин уставился в потолок. Где он? Он хотел повернуть голову, но сил не было даже на такое простое движение. В комнате он точно был не один, сбоку кто-то звякал чем-то, булькал, шуршал...

Робин снова попытался пошевелиться, все же сумел чуть перекатить голову по подушке и уперся взглядом в светлую макушку... Человек был так занят, что не заметил, как Робин очнулся. А тот не спешил его об этом оповещать. Что происходит? Это замок? Кто этот человек? Точно не монах, тонзуры нет. И тут незнакомец, откинув ткань, закрывающую рану, что-то к этой ране приложил. Робину показалось, что его обожгло огнем, и он невольно дернулся, вскрикнул. Человек вздрогнул, поднял голову, и Робин онемел от изумления. На него смотрел Гизборн.

Оба молчали. Наконец рыцарь кашлянул, прикусил губу и... продолжил свое занятие. По-прежнему молча.

— Пытать меня собрался, норманн? — сипло выдавил Робин.

— Пожалуй, надо, чтобы ты почувствовал разницу, — равнодушно отозвался Гизборн, вскинув глаза, холодные, как всегда. Впрочем, нет, не равнодушно. Устало. Да и выглядел он... Робин хотел было приподняться или хоть как-то пошевелиться, но получилось плохо.

— Лежи и не дергайся, рана откроется.

— А тебе что за?..

— Трудов жаль. Пить хочешь?

Пить хотелось неимоверно, но еще хотелось другого. Осмотревшись немного, Робин понял, что лежит он в той самой убогой комнате, но на кровати и голый.

— Моя одежда...

— В камине, — все тот же равнодушный тон. — Зачем она тебе? Ты куда-то собрался?

— Домой...

Робин попробовал сесть, но Гизборн пресек эту попытку, легонько надавив ему на грудь ладонью.

— До, так сказать, дома, ты не дойдешь, до отхожего места тоже, — произнес он спокойно. Просто констатировал факт, который Робин и сам понимал, только признавать не хотел. — Я сейчас закончу, и делай все здесь.

— Нет уж, я дойду.

— Не дойдешь. Я могу тебя отнести на руках, но возникнут вопросы, — Гай серьезно посмотрел на него и добавил: — Мне этого не нужно, и я не думаю, что твоя выгода будет больше. Или ты надеешься сбежать? В таком состоянии?

Робин понимал, что норманн прав, но признать это было нелегко. От проклятой слабости кружилась голова, перед глазами все расплывалось, но так просто он не сдастся!

Гизборн тем временем закончил менять ему повязки и отвернулся, чтобы убрать плошку и тряпки. Робин собрал в кулак всю свою волю и скудные силы и встал с кровати. Комната дернулась сначала в одну сторону, потом в другую, желудок скрутило, перед глазами заплясали цветные пятна. Робин почувствовал, что не знает, где пол, а где потолок, и не может сделать и шага...

— Спокойно! — услышал он и оказался в объятиях Гизборна. Тот закинул его левую руку себе на шею, развернул, поставил над ведром: — Вот, давай! Или тебе не отлить?

— Нет... я... Отойди!

— Надо же, какой стеснительный.

— Я не могу... так... — Робину было уже больно, но ничего поделать он не мог.

— Понятно, — мрачно буркнул Гай.

— Чего тебе понятно? Сам не такой, что ли?

— Знаешь, в лагере на сотни человек быстро учишься делать все на глазах у всех! — грубо отрезал Гай и добавил уже мягче: — Да не смотрю я, просто держу тебя, чтобы не упал. Чего я там еще не видел, а?

Помнится, его удивила реакция Локсли, когда, покончив с отмыванием всех прочих частей тела, он взялся за самое грязное — начал обтирать низ живота и детородный орган. От прикосновений тот набух, затвердел и расположился на животе в ожидании. Пришлось накрыть его тряпкой, смоченной в холодной воде, чтобы сморщился обратно. Гай аж позавидовал немного такой воле к жизни. «Да уж, саксы не переведутся никогда. Ведь при последнем издыхании, стервец, а все туда же!»

Наконец, Робину удалось справиться с собой. Когда он закончил, то хотел вернуться на кровать сам, но Гизборн поднял его на руки и положил туда, укрыв шкурами.

— Почему ты не убил меня или не позвал солдат? Отдал бы меня шерифу.

— Вот приведу тебя в божеский вид, перевяжу ленточкой и подарю ему на день ангела, — последовала в ответ усталая усмешка, и под носом Робина оказалась чашка. Гизборн приподнял ему голову. Робин проглотил отвар и спросил:

— Думаешь, он оценит?

— Спи, думать будем завтра.

Глаза закрылись сами собой, и как Робин ни пытался отогнать от себя сон, сморило его мгновенно.

Гай тем временем отнес пустую чашку на стол, выплеснул в окно содержимое ведра и уселся на сундук, прислонившись к стене. Ясно, как божий день, что с расспросами Локсли не отстанет. Неясно, что ему отвечать. Правду? Гай сам себе не мог толком объяснить, почему разбойник лежит сейчас в его постели. Там должна лежать какая-нибудь красотка из горожанок, на худой конец, хорошенькая служанка. А вместо этого Локсли валяется! Впрочем... при определенном освещении, и если не вдаваться в подробности, да к тому же развернуть спиной... Вполне можно принять его за девицу. Может, немного слишком жилистую, но в целом очень даже. Особенно если напялить на него женское платье. Де Невель, например, частенько так развлекался, пока не сдох. Шериф, кажется, тоже, на пару с братцем, но тут Гай старался быть глухим, слепым и немым. Тьфу ты, одернул он себя. Что ему только в голову лезет? Нужно тихо, незаметно для всех и, главное, быстро подлечить Локсли, чтобы мог стоять и переставлять ноги, не рискуя свалиться носом в пол. И выставить его куда подальше, причем до приезда шерифа. Вот что надо делать и о чем надо думать. А не о девицах и разбойниках, прости господи, вид сзади.

«Отвар, мед, бренди для промывания ран. Уголь, вода. Проснется, надеть камизу, будет теплее и приличнее. Без штанов пока обойдется, так удобнее раной заниматься. Мясо и вино, для восстановления сил. Приказать завтра на кухне зажарить кусок свинины помягче, подать сюда. А сейчас спать! Все».

***

Робин проснулся от истошного писка и чириканья. Открыл глаза, осмотрелся и обнаружил весьма любопытную картину. На окне прыгала пара воробьев и скандалила из-за крошек хлеба, там насыпанных. А рядом на сундуке, прислонившись к стене и откинув голову, сидел Гизборн. И не обращал на воробьев никакого внимания. Ветер шевелил его волосы, камиза с распущенной шнуровкой сползла на одну сторону, обнажив выпирающие ключицы. Кроме рубахи на нем были только старые полотняные бриджи. Выглядел грозный рыцарь сейчас донельзя растрепанным и... пожалуй, невинным. Веки его чуть подрагивали — он спал. Робин некоторое время смотрел на него, отметив, что тот очень устало выглядит: лицо осунулось, под глазами залегли тени. Робин невольно подумал, что это же очень неудобно, спать в такой позе.

И тут в дверь постучали. Гизборн даже не вздрогнул, просто спросил, не открывая глаз:

— Какого черта?

— Сэр Гай, там вчерашний торговец пришел.

— Пусть катится к дьяволу, вместе со сбруей.

— Там еще мастер Покар пришел.

— Сэм, найди кастеляна, это их дело, а не мое, разберутся сами. И пусть катятся к дьяволу.

— А когда вы спуститесь?

— Когда буду готов.

— Но они...

— Сэм, еще слово и ты пойдешь к дьяволу с ними за компанию. А перед этим вычистишь языком нужник.

За дверью охнули, раздались быстрые шаги, топот по лестнице, и все стихло. Гизборн встал, открыл сундук, вытащил камизу и подошел к Робину.

— Давай помогу.

— Я сам могу.

— В следующий раз. Мне сейчас надо уйти, твоей раной займусь позже. Можешь не делать глупостей?

— Каких?

— Обыкновенных. Тебя можно оставить без опасения, что ты начнешь вытворять что-нибудь... особо героическое?

— Может, закуешь меня в цепи? Я ведь твой пленник.

— Нет, считай себя моим гостем. Ты можешь уйти, как только будешь в состоянии это сделать, тебя здесь никто не держит. Твой меч под кроватью, кинжал тоже. Просто в ближайшее время веди себя тихо, я не хочу обнаружить тебя под стенами башни или в коридоре, — последовал холодный ответ.

— А... трудов жаль?

— Да, если это объяснение тебя устроит. Так с тобой можно договориться?

— Да.

Кивнув, Гизборн начал одеваться и вскоре ушел.

Робин встал бы и тоже ушел прямо сейчас, но, во-первых, на нем только камиза, хотя можно взять что-то еще из сундука Гизборна. Оружие, скорее всего, и в самом деле лежало под кроватью, но главное не это! Робин отлично понимал, что в таком состоянии не пройдет и до конца коридора, а там и стражникам попасться недолго. И даже если он выйдет из замка, то достанет ли у него сил добраться до леса? Проклятая слабость! Он только сейчас смог без поддержки Гизборна дотащиться до ведра. Значит, придется пока «пользоваться гостеприимством» норманна. Хэрн, это что-то немыслимое! Гизборн и вот это все!

_«А если бы не он и все это, ты бы уже давно...»_

_— Ох, опять ты!_

_«А ты кого ожидал? Пресвятую Деву?»_

_— Изыди!_

_«Не дождешься».  
_  
Только этого и не хватало! Робин так и не определился, что — кто — вечно лезет к нему с советами и замечаниями. Точно не Хэрн, потому что эта... «язва» изводила Робина задолго до знакомства с лесным божеством. Вернее, изводил. Радовало, что не постоянно, иначе это же повеситься можно! Но появлялся «дух-советчик» в самый неподходящий момент. И уж если появлялся, то не исчезал так просто, а заткнуть его порой не было никакой возможности.

***

В тот день Гизборн часто приходил и уходил, не забывал приносить еду и питье, менять повязки. Робин пытался настоять, чтобы делать это самому, однако тот убрал его руку и сказал спокойно, но твердо:

— Я взялся и доведу дело до конца.

Упрямства норманну было не занимать. И, к сожалению, без его помощи Робин сейчас не мог обойтись. Слабость была жуткая, даже сидеть в постели толком не получалось. Но голова-то думала! Вопросы упорно роились назойливыми мухами, изводя отсутствием на них ответов. Хорошо, хоть ехидный голос пока помалкивал. И вечером Робин все же решился еще раз задать главный, самый мучительный вопрос.

Гизборн как раз вернулся окончательно, принес ужин и бурдюк с вином. Наполнил два кубка, поставил один из них на поднос с едой, пристроил все рядом с Робином на постели, а сам подкинул угля в камин. Такое расточительство летом? Хотя именно благодаря этому Робин не мерз, тепло прогоняло озноб. Спасибо Гизборну за заботу, но необходимости прояснить ситуацию это не отменяло.

— Гизборн, зачем ты... Для чего тебе это понадобилось? Ты... делаешь все это... Почему?

— Что делаю?

— Ну... лечишь меня... и... — Робин сам не знал, что и как сказать.

— Ешь, тебе нужны силы, — Гизборн даже не взглянул в его сторону, занятый тем, что размешивал мед в чашке с отваром.

Но Робин уже почти покончил с ужином, изумляясь своему аппетиту, и просто сидел в постели.

— И все-таки, почему?

Гизборн протянул ему отвар, дождался, пока выпьет, и с мрачным видом расположился на лавке у огня. Налил себе еще вина — который по счету кубок, Робин затруднялся сказать, но рыцарь был уже довольно пьян, когда пришел.

— Что тебя не устраивает? — вдруг сказал Гизборн, язык у него слегка заплетался. — Считаешь, я должен был прикончить тебя, обнаружив в своих покоях? Или ты хотел геройски умереть в бою с людьми шерифа, защищая своих друзей? А вместо этого валяешься тут, и тебе никто не угрожает, даже я.

— Вот это особенно... — пробормотал Робин. Ведь ему ничего другого не оставалось, пока нога мало-мальски не заживет. Не думать бы еще при этом, но как?

— Спрашиваю еще раз, что тебя не устраивает? Не нравится, что кто-то распорядился твоей судьбой?

— Ты-то привык распоряжаться чужими судьбами!

— Кем-то я, кто-то мной, — Гизборн пожал плечами. — У всех так. Или ты думаешь, что какой-то исключительный, потому что Сын Хэрна и Робин Гуд? И что на тебя этот сучий закон не распространяется? Или ты сам себе закон?

Робин не понравилось, куда тот клонит, и он решил вернуться к вопросу, который тревожил больше всего.

— Хочешь сказать, что я теперь тебе обязан?

— А сам-то ты как думаешь? — Гизборн пересел на край кровати.

— Я тебя понял, — Робин чувствовал, что разговор надо заканчивать.

— Понял? — холодные глаза смотрели в упор. — Ты вообще на это способен?

Прозвучавшее в этих словах презрение покоробило, но Робин все же ответил спокойно и даже немного насмешливо:

— Да, способен!

— Откуда такая уверенность? — ухмылка Гизборна превратилась в почти звериный оскал.

— Ты же знаешь, кто я.

— Я-то знаю... — медленно произнес рыцарь, отпил из кубка и внезапно спросил: — А вот знаешь ли ты, кто я?

Робин откинулся на подушку и попытался придать себе уверенный вид. Этот странный разговор нужно было срочно заканчивать.

_«Кто тебя за язык тянул? Опять я или, может быть, он?»_

_— Убирайся!_

Робину было не до упреков изнутри.

— Ты — Гай Гизборн, помощник шерифа, — начал он, но его прервал пьяный хохот. Робин, однако, продолжал: — Норманн, рыцарь...

— Я спрашивал не про должность, не про звание и даже не про имя!

Перекошенное лицо Гизборна было совсем близко, в светлых как вода глазах плясали отблески огня из камина. Робин понимал, что тот пьян почти в дрова, и все, сказанное им, наверняка бред. Но в тоже время его не отпускало ощущение, что с этим вопросом что-то не так. Вот только что?

— Ты не смог ответить. Ты не знаешь. Тогда как ты можешь меня понять?

Робин внимательно посмотрел ему в глаза и сказал наконец то, что хотел с самого начала

— Я понимаю, что должен тебе свою жизнь. Свои обязательства перед тобой я выполню. Клянусь.

Гизборн посмотрел на него неожиданно грустно и ответил совсем не то, что Робин предполагал услышать:

— А я возвращаю тебе твою клятву. Можешь засунуть эти так называемые обязательства себе в задницу. Ты мне ничего не должен!

Выпалив это, он встал, покачнулся и вернулся на сундук в углу.

Робин оторопело проводил его взглядом и невольно задумался: а что в самом деле он знает про своего врага?

_«Знай ты Гизборна так хорошо, как считал, что знаешь, преподнес бы он тебе сейчас такой сюрприз? Вряд ли»._

_— Да уймись ты! И без тебя тошно.  
_  
Возразить на это «язве» ему было нечего.

***

Наутро Гай молча сменил Робину повязку, в таком же гробовом молчании принес ему поесть и как всегда ушел на несколько часов, исполнять свои обязанности. Робин же все это время посвятил размышлениям, — а что оставалось делать? — и пришел к неутешительному выводу. Несмотря на их давнее знакомство, которое развивалось больше в одну сторону, про самого Гизборна он знал очень мало.

Если собрать все воедино, что получится? Гай Гизборн, помощник шерифа... Так, это уже было! Лесничий Гай Гизборн. И что из этого следует, кроме того, что он ловит браконьеров? Просто должность. Он служил у аббата Хьюго де Рено, и говорят, что служит ему до сих пор, несмотря на то, что помощник шерифа. Что это дает? Ладно, об этом можно подумать потом. Дальше... Что такое Гизборн, сам по себе, без шелухи должностей? Тупая, похотливая, злобная норманнская скотина? А вот теперь по порядку. Он туп, и это знают все.

_«Да? Туп или излишне прямолинеен? Как может оказаться — это две большие разницы. И уж кому-кому, но только не тебе сейчас придерживаться общепринятого мнения»._

_— Да понял я!_

Этот вопрос тоже надо прояснить. Что дальше? Похоть? Да, Гизборн известный в округе бабник, и женщинам он нравится. Не всем поголовно, но и его привлекает не любая, а только молодые и красивые. Робин мог понять и ту, и другую сторону. Гизборн, как и сам Робин, молод, и следует признать, что внешность у него приятная. Черт подери, очень приятная, пусть и не писаный красавец. Неплохо сложен. Нет, прямо скажем — отлично сложен. А что он любит женщин... Если уж на то пошло, Робин их любит тоже. Нет, он никогда не опустится до измены Марион. Лилит не в счет, его околдовали, и у него помутнение случилось! Но все равно при виде красивой женщины или девицы мысли в голову приходили... разные и много.

_«И не про женщин тоже. Но ты таких мыслей боишься и стараешься от них поскорее избавиться, особенно если в голове вдруг появляется весьма конкретный образ, с кем бы это проделать!»_

_— Сволочь!_

_«Можно подумать, от этого ты перестанешь представлять всякое!»  
_  
Может, если бы Марион давала ему почаще, все эти мысли приходили бы пореже. Вот только они с Марион занимались любовью редко, не чаще раза в месяц, или и того... меньше. А хочется-то каждый день, не по разу и особенно с утра! Сегодняшнее утро не стало исключением, хотя должно было, все-таки Робин здорово ослаб. Но этой части тела почему-то ничего не сделалось. У Гизборна то же самое было, он отлично видел. Нет, все-таки чертов норманн ничего и никого не стесняется, бесстыжая рожа. Но, в отличие от Робина, он свободен в выборе и пользуется случаем. Может быть, прямо сейчас и пользуется. И, может быть, немного более... неуемно, чем другие. Но Робин бы тоже пользовался на его месте.

В общем, упрекать Гизборна за такие вещи... Так, лучше оставить эту тему от греха подальше и подумать, что есть еще. Злобный?

_«Злобный или озлобленный?»_

_— Неважно!_

_«А если подумать?»_

_— Ну... э-э-э..._

_«Ладно, оставим в покое душевные качества и обратимся, так сказать, к материальной части»._

_— Это в смысле богатства? Он же норманн, а значит, должен быть состоятельным!_

_«Что-то не похоже».  
_  
Те пожитки, которые они тогда перетрясли, свидетельствовали скорее об обратном. Если уж совсем откровенно, свидетельствовали они о бедности. Два кинжала, очень простых, кстати. Парадное блио* родовых цветов. Золотая рыцарская цепь. Ну, сапоги не сильно новее тех, что на нем были. Вот и все. Даже шпор не было золотых, а должны. Куча каких-то свитков в отдельной шкатулке была, а золота и драгоценностей — ни следа... Уилл в запале эту шкатулку аж об пень разнес в поисках тайника. Не нашел. В общем, все, кроме цепи, пришлось запихнуть в мешок и вернуть Гизборну. С шерифа навар был куда больше. Там и тряпки были роскошные, и цепь потолще. Коня тоже пришлось вернуть, продать это черное дьявольское отродье и самый ушлый торгаш не смог бы. Они пробовали, больше не хотелось, не нужен им был этот адский конь ни даром, ни с деньгами.

_«Забудь про богатство. Что с Гизборном дальше? Друзья у него кроме тех брабансонов есть? Что-то не слыхать»._

_— Не сказал бы, что Гизборн с этими наемниками дружил. Скорее, он с ними когда-то служил._

_«Вот именно что служил!»_

Так вот к чему было сказано, что Гай жил в лагере на несколько сотен человек. Он воевал! Где? В Святой земле или в Нормандии? Как бы узнать? Что еще? Семья. Живы у него отец, мать, братья, сестры? Или, например, откуда он? Он ведь не здешний, поговаривали, что откуда-то из Глостершира или вообще севернее. Хотя могли и соврать. А еще он вроде как безземельный. Если это правда, почему так получилось? Младший сын в семье? По слухам, там темная какая-то история.

_«Ты принимал на веру все, что говорят о Гизборне, и до сих пор не утруждал себя даже малым подозрением. Не говоря уже о том, чтобы досконально проверить все эти факты. Что вообще-то неосмотрительно, потому что можно упустить очень важные детали. Врага стоит знать лучше, чем самых близких друзей, чтобы избежать сюрпризов»._

_— Да, знаю я, угомонись!  
_  
Робин понимал, что и правда вел себя слишком легкомысленно в отношении Гизборна. А теперь пришла пора наблюдать за своим врагом как можно пристальнее и выяснить, насколько возможно, кто он такой на самом деле. И начать лучше с повседневных мелочей.

***

Гай вернулся через четверть свечи,** но, как и утром, не проронил ни слова, просто поставил на лавку миску с яйцами и занялся камином. Робина это заинтересовало. Если яйца предназначались на обед, может быть, Гизборн тоже любит их? Робин вот любил, даже сырые, и съесть мог неимоверное количество, что всегда злило отчима и его жену. При мысли о яйцах желудок подвело от голода. Но мысли не оставляли все равно, и загадочные мотивы Гизборна Робина очень беспокоили. Причем мысли эти перетекли немного в другое русло. Вспоминая обстоятельства и детали их встреч, Робин стремился понять, с чем же он сталкивался.

_«Почему, несмотря на все твои старания, так и не удалось его сломать, а? Ведь ты не раз пытался»._

_— Я не пытался, просто..._

_«Что — просто? Бил из любопытства, удовольствия? Да ты, оказывается, живодер! И чем ты лучше него тогда?»_

_— Я просто хотел..._

_«И чего же ты хотел? Унизить?»_

Особенно в первый раз. После такого унижения, другой бы на месте Гизборна... И та история с Джанет. Или когда король приезжал. И принц Джон. Все эти удары наносили рыцарю урон, но какой именно? И насколько серьезный? Кажется, Робин лишь единожды попал почти в «яблочко» — когда они спасали евреев. При воспоминании об этом Робин в очередной раз поморщился. Разговор у них тогда случился уж очень странный и на весьма отвратительную тему. Конечно, неимоверная глупость со стороны Гизборна связаться с еврейкой, но неужели в те мгновения он и был уязвимее всего?.. А вскоре тот был опять непрошибаем. И уже через месяц Робин снова не понимал, что ему делать, как он вокруг Гизборна ни крутился. Пришлось связать, чтобы потом... Про «потом» вспоминать совсем не хотелось. Но надо же как-то разговаривать.

— Гизборн?

Молчание.

— Гай?

Молчание.

— Я могу поклясться, что никто ничего не узнает.

— Любишь ты клясться, как я погляжу...

Ну наконец-то, а то Робин решил, что его, так сказать, хозяин вдруг онемел.

— Я просто пытаюсь тебя... — говорить «понять» не особенно хотелось, но сказать что-то было надо, и он выпалил: — Хочу узнать тебя получше, раз уж так получилось. Ситуация располагает.

— Для чего?

— Чтобы понять тебя.

— Меня? Ты хочешь понять, почему я не сдал тебя шерифу, но не можешь.

Сучьи потроха! И после этого кто-то еще говорит, что Гизборн тупица?

_«Врать надо убедительнее, вот что!»_

_— Без тебя знаю, заткнись!  
_  
— Ну, начать можно и с этого...

— Значит, мотив с подарком на день ангела тебя не устраивает?

— Прости, но я в это не верю.

— Локсли, я, может, не верю в твою бескорыстность и помощь крестьянам и считаю, что ты просто разбойник, по которому петля плачет. А Сын Хэрна и все прочее — это так... фазаний хвост.

— Можешь верить или нет, но от этого...

— Да-да-да! Вот именно. Не продолжай, я тебя понял. Мне неясно только, зачем это вашему Хэрну? Чего он хочет добиться? Это ведь его идея, ты бы до такого точно не додумался, хоть с дуба рухни головой об корень! Он играет тобой, как куклой, а ты...

Робин, уже открывший было рот, осекся. С такой позиции он свои отношения с отцом не рассматривал. Но смысл в этом был, и от этого стало больно.

_«А ведь он прав»._

_— Нет, не прав. Хэрн не может так поступить!_

_«Может»._

— Да как только ты перестанешь быть ему нужен, он избавится от тебя...

_«И тут он прав»._

_— Заткнись!_  
  
— Гизборн!

— Да не рычи ты. Думаешь, шериф чем-то от него в этом отличается?

_«А тут он тем более прав»._

_— Точно!_

Робин замер, ухватившись за внезапную мысль. Сделать хоть что-нибудь, что идет вразрез с желанием и приказом шерифа. Назло! Как же, видимо, де Рено достал Гизборна. Вот и мотив... Или нет?

Напряжение между ними ослабло, но Робин не мог избавиться от чувства, что Гизборн все время ждет нападения. Старается вести себя спокойно, разговор вот поддерживает. С ним, оказывается, можно разговаривать, хоть тема ему не нравится, раздражает его. Разговаривает — и все равно ждет какого-нибудь подвоха. В иное время Робин, пожалуй, так и сделал бы... наверное. Однако сейчас у него не было ни сил, а значит, и возможности победить, ни, что самое страшное, желания это делать.

— Знаешь, Гизборн, не хочешь, не говори, почему ты меня спас, и зачем тебе это понадобилось. Просто сочтемся при случае. Так ты сказал, что я здесь гость? А в этом доме гостей кормят?

И тут Робин получил редкое удовольствие — наблюдать ошарашенное выражение на лице Гизборна. Правда, к его большому сожалению, тот быстро пришел в себя и снова надел свою непроницаемую холодную рожу. Напряжение полностью не исчезло, но хотя бы немного рассеялось, а то его можно было уже ножом резать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Мужская и женская верхняя одежда, обычно свободная, похожая на платье. Мужское — с боковыми разрезами и полукороткими рукавами либо совсем без рукавов, было двух видов. Первое носили с поясом — узкое, почти по форме тела, длиной до колен. Второе не подпоясывали, у него делали довольно широкую нижнюю часть (от пояса) и приталивали. Вариантов женского блио было больше — длинное, с расширенными книзу рукавами, с очень широкими рукавами, с гофрированными рукавами. Обычно его носили с дорогими поясами, украшенными накладками, камнями, вышивкой.
> 
> ** Примерно два часа. Свеча — единица измерения времени, считалась по длительности сгорания. По всей длине свечи наносили отметки (шкалу времени), каждый интервал соответствовал, как правило, одному часу. Свечи делали разные, но в среднем длиной около метра. Продолжительность дня и ночи измеряли количеством сгоревших свечей, обычно их уходило три летом и осенью, зимой больше.


	5. Chapter 5

Гай с раннего утра пребывал в мрачном и подавленном настроении из-за похмелья и сожалений. Надо же было сболтнуть Локсли всякое, чего тому знать не положено. Пить не стоило вовсе, но... Приперся аббат Хьюго с сообщением, что шериф вернется позже, чем оговаривалось при отъезде, и теперь он желает проследить, все ли хорошо. Издевается он, что ли? И так практически безвылазно живет в замке. Но это мелочи. Главное событие случилось чуть позже: лесники опять поймали браконьеров, среди которых — и кто бы удивился? — было несколько прислужников аббата. Тот мигом примчался, как на метле, с воплями освободить его людей. Гай посмотрел на все это, плюнул, всучил церковнику двух его смердов и указал на дверь. Хьюго оскорбился до глубины души, в очередной раз пригрозил отлучением, но все же уехал. А Гай отправился наверх, к своему... ладно, пусть будет гостю. Отправился, правда, через кухню, где совершенно бездумно приложился к бочонку с элем, а прихваченное в подвале вино довершило начатое.

И следует признать: когда Гай заявлял, что знает Локсли, он слегка погорячился. А может, и не слегка. О Локсли он знал мало, и все эти знания крутились вокруг трех больших фактов.

Локсли — разбойник, со всеми вытекающими. Локсли — сакс, тоже со всеми вытекающими. Локсли — Сын Хэрна, икона для смердов, предмет их обожания и почитания. Первые два факта ясны и понятны даже козе, третий оставался для Гая загадкой. Но раз он есть, его нужно учитывать. Далее шла россыпь разных деталей, которые в сумме своей давали немного.

Вот, собственно, Робин из Локсли... Деревни уже давно нет, но она была, и Локсли настаивал, что это его родина. Как бы вызнать, не привлекая внимания де Рено, что там произошло? Кто может знать хоть что-нибудь? Старик Лифорд? Его расспрашивать не хотелось. А кого еще? Гай краем уха слышал, что там убили какого-то Эльфрика из Локсли, но кто он такой? Владелец того манора? Если это было убийство, вдруг в архиве остались записи? Правда, их могли, как говорит аббат, подкорректировать. Учитывая, что оба де Рено тут с незапамятных времен сидят и такое вытворяют, то не исключено. Ладно, архив никуда не убежит, а вот разбойник может.

Так, а что про родину и семью? Леди Марион Лифорд и отец ее сэр Ричард — тесть Робина Гуда, прости Господи. Марион, что называется, икона для самого Локсли, а сэр Ричард... Вряд ли они тесно общаются, но в помощи друг другу не отказывают наверняка. Это интересная мысль. Итак, Марион Лифорд — единственное уязвимое место Локсли, ради нее он пойдет на все. На все? А точно на все? Икона-то иконой, но когда хотел выпендриться перед королем, в расход пошла и женушка. Сам Гай в жизни бы не стал стрелять в мишень, которую держит любимая женщина, хоть каким мастерством обладай! А Локсли к тому же был пьян! Так что еще вопрос, насколько этот лесной придурок любит и ценит жену. Ценил бы и любил, не говорили бы, что он как-то связался с ведьмой. Околдовали его? Как же! Просто Сын Хэрна ищет отговорки, как и простые смертные. А все почему? Потому что жена за походы по девкам ему яйца оторвет и не посмотрит, что он Сын Хэрна. И правильно сделает. Женился на благородной леди — не валяй селянок по сеновалам. Она ему, с одной стороны, такую честь оказала... И с другой стороны — тоже честь. Так что пусть Локсли соответствует, а не выделывается.

Что у него еще ценного, кроме жены? Его шайка не в счет, хотя он своих не бросает. По сути, единственная достойная черта. Правда, может, и не единственная... В общем-то, и все, не густо. Дальше мелочи, вроде заносчивости, гордости, претензий на благородство и исключительность. Но ведет себя при этом как самый обыкновенный паскудный сакс, начисто лишенный всего перечисленного. Зато покрасоваться любит, обожает хвост распускать. Стремление помочь несправедливо обиженным, если копнуть, выглядит простым сованием носа не в свое дело. Заодно и поживиться можно. И чем он в этом от братцев де Рено отличается? Ничем. Просто придумал себе красивое оправдание и периодически подкидывает смердам монет, как собакам костей. Вот они перед Локсли и стелются. И никого из них не интересует, что этот прохвост в жизни честно не работал, исключительно браконьерствовал! Мельница не в счет — там жулики почище пекарей. Вот где он всего этого понабрался-то!

***

Возвращаясь к себе, Гай опасался какой-нибудь подлянки. Не опасаться не получалось. Локсли, похоже, полегчало, а значит, его мог ждать удар по голове из-за двери. Или кинжал в бок. Все эти разговоры про возможность договориться, и что он здесь как бы гость, для того пустой звук. Локсли считает себя пленником, хоть и не закован в цепи. Наверное, не стоило говорить ему про оружие... Но как еще лучше дать понять, что сейчас ему здесь ничего не угрожает? По крайней мере, в этой комнате. Маленькая надежда, что Локсли как-то можно доверять.

Гай стоял перед дверью и думал, что войдет, получит по голове чем-нибудь тяжелым, чашка с яйцами упадет, и они разобьются. Мелочь, но жалко, потому что свежайшие, только что с кухни умыкнул. Локсли попытается сбежать. Хорошо, если Гай не будет сильно оглушен, быстро поймает мерзавца и водворит обратно, без лишних глаз и ушей. Впрочем, это все, на самом деле, ерунда. А вот если их кто-то увидит, тогда дело плохо. Может статься, что, открыв эту дверь, Гай сунется в петлю. Хотя... не этим ли он занимается всякий ли раз, выходя отсюда в гадюшник под название замок Ноттингем? Та же дырка в заднице, просто под другим углом.

Зачем он вообще завел разговор с Локсли? Не хотел получить удар в спину в собственном, так сказать, доме? Да, не хотел. Да, ему нужно было место, где все прямо и честно, как в дни его юности. Пока он не узнал, что существуют вещи более мерзкие, чем смерть, убийство и насилие во всех видах. Вещи эти украшены драгоценными камнями и золотом, обернуты в бархат, шелк и высокопарные фразы. За ними, как за ширмой, совершаются столь дичайшие злодеяния, что брабансонские наемники удавились бы от зависти, а гусиное перо, пергамент, чернила и восковые печати творили такое, что не снилось огню и мечу.

Гай не хотел, чтобы это пролезло еще и сюда. Потому и предложил Локсли договор. Нашел с кем договариваться — с разбойником и саксом, что, по сути, одно и то же. Все его клятвы и прочее ничего не стоят, придерживаться Локсли их не будет, ведь дадены они врагу, а значит — что? Правильно, подождать удобного момента и вцепиться в горло, потому что зверь. Был всегда, есть и будет, пока не сдохнет.

Гай вздохнул и открыл дверь. Локсли, на удивление, лежал там же, где и утром: подпирал согнутой в локте рукой голову и о чем-то сосредоточенно думал, а на него воззрился с любопытством. И вообще, начал разглядывать очень внимательно. Вот чего на нем высматривать и разглядывать, он же не гобелен. Ладно, пусть пялится, лишь бы не бросался.

Потом Локсли уставился на чашку с яйцами и чуть не облизнулся, сделавшись до смешного похожим на лису. Голодный, понятное дело. А может быть, как и сам Гай, тоже любит яйца? Вскоре разбойнику надоело молча таращиться, и он решил начать разговор. Странно как-то начать... Гай поначалу растерялся, но затем все же присоединился. И все ждал, что Локсли нападет. А тот не нападал. Неужели решил придерживаться договора? Надо же, как благородно! Или просто выжидает? И тут разбойник заявил такое, что у Гая отвисла челюсть.

— Знаешь, Гизборн, не хочешь, не говори, почему ты меня спас, и зачем тебе это понадобилось. Просто сочтемся при случае. Так ты сказал, что я здесь гость?

— Ну... да... — выдохнул Гай, едва придя в себя от изумления.

— А в этом доме гостей кормят?

Вот наглец! Едва ожил, а уже выделывается. Ладно...

— Яичницу будешь?

— Да!

— Тогда подержи чашку.

До яичницы дожила только половина яиц, остальные наглый шервудский лис проглотил сырыми. Гай изо всех сил старался не усмехаться, глядя, как Локсли их уплетает.

***

Старшая кухарка в недоумении смотрела на стол, где совсем недавно стояла большая глиняная чашка со свежими яйцами. Ни яиц, ни чашки. Наконец она повернулась к помощнице:

— Молли, а ты за яйцами ходила?

— Ходила.

— А где ж они?

— Да вон на столе... — рассеянно ответила девица, нарезая петрушку.

Кухарка задумчиво хмыкнула и спросила:

— А сэр Гай заходил?

— Ага!

— Ну все, дорогуша, придется тебе еще раз на двор идти.

— А чего ходить-то? — сердито проворчала Молли и взяла новый пучок зелени. — Я все собрала. Вот проглот, а? У нас куры за седмицу столько яиц не несут, сколько он за раз сожрать может.

— Тихо ты! — шикнула на нее кухарка и шепотом добавила: — Он после того, как какую-то девицу к себе приволок, сам не свой сделался. Одно хорошо, командовать и орать стал меньше, видимо, она его так уделывает, что сил ни на что другое не остается. Так что пусть ест.

— И что, эту... ну... девицу так никто и не видел? — так же шепотом спросила Молли.

— Нет, она никуда не выходит. А зайти... приказа он не давал, а без приказа... Мой Джон у него десятник, ты же знаешь, так вот он нам сказал, чтобы мы даже не вздумали близко к покоям сэра Гая подходить. Он бешеный становится, если кто вдруг сунется. Его тогда сам шериф опасается.

— Да ну?! — ахнула Молли во весь голос, но кухарка ее одернула и все так же тихо пояснила:

— Ты, Молли, тут недавно совсем и не знаешь, что по этому поводу по первости такое творилось, не приведи Господь. Сэр Гай только стал помощником шерифа, а тот вместо обещанных покоев выдал ему эту комнатенку. И заявил, что замок, дескать, его, и он тут полновластный хозяин. Чего хочет, того и дает. А сэр Гай и ответил, что раз его поселили в эту каморку, так смиритесь теперь, милорд, отныне на нее ваша власть не распространяется. Его милость аж побагровел, что твоя свекла, заорал, как он умеет, а сэр Гай ну настаивать! Они тогда чуть не сцепились, да милорд аббат вмешался. Тут уж все втроем так перегрызлись, что хоть святых выноси. Но с тех пор ни тот, ни другой даже близко к покоям сэра Гая не подходят. В остальном-то крутят им, как хотят, только не в этом.

— Вот ведь...

— Вот-вот, так что ты поостерегись. Не поверишь, но в своих покоях сэр Гай и убирает сам, и выставляет за дверь корзину с грязным бельем. Служанки чистое в корзине приносят, а он забирает, как и воду, и дрова.

— А чего сразу не сказали?

— Потому что твое место на кухне. Но сэр Гай от своей девки рано или поздно избавится и снова служанками займется, а ты как раз новенькая, поэтому я тебя предупреждаю сразу, держи ухо востро, крутись ужом и ни на что не рассчитывай. И Джеку своему передай, он хоть тоже десятник, и во внутренних покоях часто в карауле стоит, и близко к сэру Гаю, но что-то больно любопытен стал на эту тему... Ой, как бы не нарвался на большие неприятности. Сэр Гай его хоть и держит при себе, но недолюбливает.

— А ты-то откуда знаешь, Нелл?

— И не вздумай ляпнуть это своему Джеку, который, кстати, и не твой вовсе, и никогда ничьим не будет, кобелина! Это тебе сказано, чтоб ты такой уж наивной не была. Жалко мне тебя. А откуда знаю? Так ты поработай на кухне с мое и послушай да понаблюдай, особливо зимой, когда тут тепло, а снаружи дубак, и вся охрана греться прибегает. Такое узнаешь, сама забыть захочешь! Так что не радуйся, что на теплое место попала. Но будешь вести себя правильно и осторожно, их всех переживешь и за пояс заткнешь. Даже его милость шерифа.

***

Робин проснулся от того, что почувствовал на щеке чью-то руку. Он распахнул глаза и обнаружил сидящего рядом Гизборна. Тот больше не прикасался, но смотрел внимательно и настороженно.

— Ты чего орешь, как кот в трубе?

— А тебе какое дело?

Не говорить же этому норманнскому мерзавцу, что приснился отец. Настоящий отец, которого Робин потерял семнадцать лет назад. Отец, который всегда обещал быть с ним, но не снился даже в детстве. И вот сейчас Робин увидел во сне то, что знал только по рассказам отца приемного: как люди шерифа застрелили Эльфрика из Локсли. И как можно сказать об этом Гизборну?

— Забыл, что нас могут услышать?

— Так боишься чужих ушей?

— Я бы на твоем месте тоже боялся.

Робин сам не понял, как умудрился сделать то, что сделал, и какой черт его подтолкнул. Он окинул Гизборна слегка презрительным взглядом и усмехнулся:

— Не знал, что ты такой трус!

Удар в челюсть опрокинул его обратно на кровать. Гизборн навалился на него, уселся сверху, прижав левую руку между своим коленом и боком Робина. Правая рука оказалась заломлена через край кровати, а в кадык уперлось острие кинжала. Не двинуться.

Робин дернулся, но тут же замер. Боль в локте стала почти невыносимой, еще немного, и Гизборн ему руку сломает. Как потом меч держать, как тетиву натягивать? Если вырвешься...

— Пусти, больно... — прошептал Робин и прикусил губу.

— И все?

Кинжал так и упирался в ямку между ключицами.

 _«Остаться в живых и выбраться хочешь? Он легко может сломать тебе руку, перерезать сухожилие и сделает это. И вот тогда он победит, а ты останешься калекой!»  
_  
Гизборн ждал, и Робин понял, что если хочет сохранить и руку, и шансы поквитаться, придется проглотить это унижение и что-то предпринять. Смог же усыпить бдительность, отстав с вопросами? Значит, и это сможет.

— Мне... я сказал, не подумав.

— Надо же?!

Холодные голубые глаза смотрели в упор. Взгляд был спокоен и внимателен, а Робин ждал, что будет дальше — ему больше ничего не оставалось. Но умолять он не станет.

Гизборн смотрел долго, потом криво ухмыльнулся, но руку отпустил и кинжал убрал. Лишь когда рыцарь вышел и запер дверь на ключ, Робин потер локоть. Навалилась усталость, и лихорадка опять взялась за свое, как, впрочем, и внутренняя ехидна. А это надолго.

_«Ты, в общем-то, сам виноват, надо было язык за зубами держать. Гизборн уже давно мог тебя покалечить, и с удовольствием, если бы хотел. То, что произошло, было просто предупреждением, демонстрацией превосходства в этой ситуации, и не самой грубой к тому же»._

_— Понял, не дурак!  
_  
Да, если бы Гизборн и впрямь захотел, то Робин уже давно был бы в другом месте и в другом состоянии. Хоть и неприятно, но не признать нельзя. Почему же норманн все это сделал? Или зачем? Или?..

 _«Ты же за это «почему?» уцепился, как за щит. Да тебе просто нужна уверенность, что за Гизборном самим не прячется что-то другое. Уже давно, а ты и не замечал. И не можешь не думать об этом, ведь до сих пор ты был уверен, что Гизборн ни на что такое не способен. С чего бы эта уверенность? Даже сейчас, несмотря на рану, ты продолжаешь искать подвох».  
_  
Да уж, поступки Гизборна порой были омерзительны, но всегда честны. Он делал то, что делал, и весь в этом. Никакого двойного дна. Так Робин считал до недавнего времени. Пока Гизборн не преподнес ему сюрприз.

_«А с чего ты решил, что у него нет двойного дна? Ведь оно у каждого свое, в том числе, у тебя. Просто в твоем случае об этом не подозревают. И если вдруг кто догадается, то ему просто не поверят. Ты хорошо умеешь скрывать такое. А если у него оно спрятано еще лучше?_

_— Тогда он... А с чего ему это прятать?_

_«А с чего тебе прятать то, что ты все время чувствуешь себя не на своем месте и занимаешься непонятно чем? Или, например, что недостоин своей жены? Но это всего часть твоего дна, как и я, впрочем. А ведь есть и кое-что другое...»_

_— Заткнись!_

_«Я-то заткнусь, а ты что делать будешь? Да, ты умеешь красиво трепать языком. Но дальше-то что? Ты что-то создал? Что-то дал? Кроме того, что постоянно раздаешь награбленное, и снова по кругу. Но это крестьянам, а жене, которая для тебя все? Что из этого «всего» ты дал ей? А людям своим?»_

_— Смилуйся Хэрн! Надежду. Свободу. Честь и достоинство!_

_«Как щедро! А тем, кого убили, тоже свободу с достоинством дал? Хорошенькая честь, умереть от меча или со стрелой в груди, а чаще в спине, оставив на произвол судьбы семьи. Но зато с надеждами! Не находишь?»_

_— Заткнись, добром прошу!_

_«А что ты мне сделаешь?»_

_— Нет, тебя нет, наверное, это просто бред из-за лихорадки. Как же холодно..._

_«Бред? А сам-то ты кто? Но ведь и это еще не все. Когда ситуация становится сложнее, чем ты думал, ты предпочитаешь свернуть ее побыстрее, и прикрываешь эту свою трусость новеньким геройством, под всеобщее восхищение. Вот и сейчас прикидываешь, как бы сбежать отсюда, забыть про все, не думать о том, что произошло, и что может произойти при верном подходе. Не думать, потому что страшно! Не спорь, я знаю. И как же ты намерен улизнуть? Порежешь все найденные в комнате тряпки, свяжешь и спустишься по ним с мечом в зубах, сверкая голой задницей? Ну, попробуй. Далеко уйдешь в таком состоянии. Сначала с постели встань и угля в камин подбрось. Если сможешь, конечно, тебя же трясет»._  
  
Да, если бы не эта слабость, Робин уже давно ушел бы. Но его правда трясет, в углу на лавке стоит кувшин с отваром, предусмотрительно оставленный Гизборном. Хотел обойтись, но не получится. Вот только надо встать и до него добраться. Если с камином сил не хватит, в ногах лежит плащ, можно натянуть его поверх шкуры... Но сначала отвар.

Робин откинул меховое одеяло и постарался сесть. Подождал, пока стены перестанут вращаться, собрался с силами, встал и сделал шаг.

_«Жалкое зрелище!»_

Это было последнее, что он услышал у себя в голове.


	6. Chapter 6

При виде Юбера де Жискара в воротах замка Гаю захотелось повеситься. Только этого гуся полоумного ему и не хватало.

— Мой дорогой сэр Гай! Как я счастлив тебя видеть.

— Взаимно, сэр Юбер! Большое удовольствие принимать тебя здесь.

«Чтоб тебя семь раз колом в глотку через задницу!»

— Надеюсь, все хорошо? Где милорд де Рено?

— Как всегда, уехал. Ты спешил нас обрадовать новостями о прибытии его величества?

«Чтоб его на очередной пассии прострел с поносом прохватил».

— Нет, король остановится в Тикхилле...

«Пресвятая Дева, милосердие твое безгранично! Завтра благодарственную мессу закажу!»

— Но он послал меня забрать казну.

«Святой Гийом, за что? Матерь Божья, как ты можешь?!»

— Сэр Юбер, не хочется тебя огорчать, но шериф, уезжая, опечатал ее.

— Ты отказываешься выполнить приказ короля?

— Дай мне приказ в руки.

— Приказ был на словах!

«Ну да, как обычно. А мне-то что делать?»

И тут на Гая снизошло озарение, несомненно, кто-то из тех двоих наверху сжалился над ним.

— Тогда делаем так, сэр Юбер: шериф опечатал казну при своем брате, аббате Хьюго, вот ты при нем ее и распечатаешь. И оставишь мне документ со своей подписью и личной печатью. Тогда можешь выносить хоть весь замок.

— Посылай за аббатом, и пока он едет, мы как раз закончим.

«А не пошел бы ты сношать своего коня! Это не тебя шериф прикажет бросить в темницу».

— Нет, сэр Юбер. Сначала аббат, потом документ и уже потом казна.

— Тебя что, лошадь в голову лягнула, сэр Гай?

— У меня четкие инструкции от милорда, и я не могу пойти на должностное преступление, нарушая их. Тем более что письменного приказа от короля у тебя нет.

«Не могу, пока меня не принудят обстоятельства, но тебе, крыса помойная, об этом знать необязательно».

— Ты в чем-то меня подозреваешь?!

— Я? И в мыслях не было! Поэтому и говорю, что сначала аббат, потом документ, а уже потом деньги.

Пока ждали прибытия Хьюго, гость возжелал отобедать и, разумеется, в компании Гая. Пришлось согласиться. Де Жискар нес какую-то чушь, рассказывал свежие дворцовые сплетни, Гай рассеянно кивал и угукал, не зная, какой повод найти, чтобы оставить его и подняться к себе, проверить Локсли.

Расстались они не очень-то хорошо, если так можно выразиться. Не надо было, наверное, так грубо, все-таки Локсли еще очень слаб. Видимо, с утра ему стало хуже, вот он и показал зубы.

Но не до этого сейчас... Ладно, с голоду и от жажды Локсли не умрет. Кувшин на столе полон свежей воды, а с вечера осталось несколько лепешек и кусок мяса. К тому же Гай сделал ему отвар от лихорадки. Вот разве что камин мог потухнуть, плохо, замерзнет еще. Гай оставил Локсли свой плащ, но вдруг этого будет мало? Все-таки северная сторона замка, солнце почти никогда не прогревает эту комнатушку, и, чтобы не околеть, приходится топить. Сейчас август, но жары и днем не наблюдается, а по ночам и подавно. Надо бы пойти и посмотреть, все ли хорошо. Но как это сделать, чтобы никто ничего не заподозрил? Как назло, де Жискар прицепился к нему, словно пиявка к заднице.

Наконец прибыл аббат Хьюго и с порога накинулся на Гизборна: как тот посмел, после всего!.. Но едва увидел попивающего вино де Жискара, как быстро снизил тон. А уж когда узнал, в чем дело, так и совсем скис.

Гай стоял у стены, скрестив руки на груди, и наблюдал как аббат и посланник короля срезают восковые печати, а мастер замочных дел господин Потс отпирает замок специальной отмычкой — ключи шериф предусмотрительно прихватил с собой. Потом де Жискар и Хьюго ругались, доказывая друг другу, как нужно правильно составить документ. Прикладывать свою печать аббат не желал, а Жискар нудел, что ему и так тащить казну в Тикхилл, и он не хочет брать на себя еще и эту ответственность. Хьюго почему-то упирался. А Гай думал, что с превеликим удовольствием убил бы обоих. И шерифа заодно. Эти люди не вызывали у него ничего, кроме отвращения и ненависти.

— Остальное забирать будете, сэр Юбер? — спросил он, когда де Жискар устроился около сундука с деньгами.

— Нет, насчет этого указаний не было! — ответил тот самодовольно.

Ему удалось-таки заставить аббата Хьюго приложить свой перстень и поставить подпись. А Гаю стало на все плевать. Пусть камердинеры короля сами разбираются и с этим полоумным гусем, и с дурацкой королевской привычкой внезапно срываться с места. Вроде, все нормально, и вдруг как заорет, крыльями захлопает и понесется непонятно куда, словно ему французскую вилку в задницу воткнули. Оставляет после себя разгром, и непонятно, что, где и чье тут валяется, и куда замковое добро делось.

Как-то этот «бродячий цирк» забыл полный сундук дамского барахла, кувшин с кубками и какой-то хитромудрый сосуд из серебра. Гай с кастеляном долго ломали голову, что же это такое. Вроде, и не кувшин, и для соусника великоват. А может, он для супа, но тогда как его держать горячий? Или это для вина? Что-то не очень похоже. Но сосуд был изящно украшен, тонкая работа. Решили, что это новомодная провансальская штуковина, которую, наверное, надо на стол во время пира ставить, и цветов натыкать, для украшения и всякого изящества, чтобы дам куртуазно поразить. Или, может, все-таки для вина? Решили рискнуть и уточнить у аббата Хьюго. В придворных модах и прочем церковник понимал всяко больше, чем Гай и кастелян. У них там, в Аквитании, чего только ни придумывают, а король как сорока всякую блестящую вещь тащит. Надо, не надо — главное, утащить. Поди, еще немалых денег стоит!

Вопрос аббату должен был задать кастелян. Не успели. Ворвался гонец от короля и потребовал срочно найти и отдать ему ночную вазу его величества. Увидев загадочный сосуд, гонец схватил его и хотел уже убраться восвояси, но тут кастелян опомнился и спросил, что такое ночная ваза. Гай хотел было его одернуть, и передумал, поскольку самого разбирало любопытство: на кой черт королю нужна ваза ночью? Неужели вместо того, чтобы по ночам спать или дам ублажать, у них там принято теперь цветочки в вазы тыкать? Баллады уже не поют? Ну ладно, дьявол с ними, с балладами-серенадами, но Гай на месте дамы шандарахнул бы воздыхателя этой модной штукой по башке, чтобы тот впредь соображал быстрее, чего и куда надо засовывать на самом деле, чтобы сделать даме приятное. Сам Гай это прекрасно знал, и времени на цветочки по ночам не терял.

Гонец буркнул через плечо, что это такое отхожее ведро, и умчался. Гай с кастеляном переглянулись, медленно осознавая, что произошло, и что за «соусник» был у них в руках. Гай в жизни так не смеялся. Они с кастеляном разве что на полу не валялись, изнемогая от хохота. Всякий раз, вспоминая эту историю, Гай еле сдерживал смех и сожалел, что не удалось посмотреть на рожи обоих де Рено, когда им подали бы вина из этого сосуда.

Но сейчас воспоминание лишь навело на мысль, что надо будет проверить содержимое сундука, оставленного в прошлый раз. Вдруг там найдется женская одежда, в которую можно обрядить Локсли, чтобы он покинул замок, не вызывая подозрений. Гай поймал себя на том, что тревожится все сильнее, ведь он не заглядывал наверх уже почти две свечи. Но нужно было спровадить де Жискара и распорядиться подготовить аббату его покои в южной башне.

Затем пришлось ужинать с аббатом и выслушивать его нудные рассуждения и вопросы. Гай отвечал через раз и односложно, и в основном пил, поскольку кусок в горло не лез. Дальше был неизменный ритуал — проверить стражу, чтобы никто ничего не заподозрил. После всего этого Гай наконец смог вернуться к себе, еле волоча ноги от усталости.

Он еще не знал, что увидит, когда откроет дверь. Не знал, что ему придется заглянуть так глубоко в свою душу, что это перевернет все. Вид обессиленного полуголого Локсли, дрожащего от холода на каменном полу, был все равно что удар по голове пыльным мешком. И перед глазами Гая всплыла совсем другая картина. Привычные стены его покоев в Ноттингемском замке словно растворились, и он очутился в старой походной палатке, которую определили под лазарет, видел, как плотная ткань слегка колышется от ветра, слышал стоны раненых...

Осажденные в замке Шовиньи отбили атаку, и сейчас в эту палатку сносили всех, кто был ранен мечом или стрелами, обожженных огнем и кипящей смолой относили в другое место. Но даже сюда доносился омерзительный запах горелой плоти, и слышались крики.

Людей подбирали под стенами, не различая ни сословий, ни званий — перед смертью равны все. Она не разбирает. И кого-то удастся вырвать из ее цепких когтей, а кого-то нет. Поэтому для всех уцелевших находилось дело. Лекари и монахи не справлялись с таким количеством раненых, и некоторые рыцари посылали к ним на подмогу оруженосцев или солдат. Сэр Вильгельм де Тур отправил троих из четырех своих оруженосцев в помощь монахам. Может, он послал бы и четвертого, но тот остался лежать под стеной, и ему теперь нужна была только заупокойная.

Так и получилось, что кто-то, не будучи священником, отпускал грехи умирающим товарищам, не будучи лекарем — вырезал наконечники стрел из ран, готовил бинты, перевязывал. Здесь Гай и научился всему, что потом знал и умел в жизни. Здесь он видел, что никакой благородной войны не существует, и достойной смерти на ней нет ни для кого. Разве что милостью судьбы погибнешь в бою с мечом в руке. В противном случае сдохнешь от ран или ожогов, и если повезет, то быстро. А вот если не повезет, будешь призывать смерть, сходя с ума от боли, корчась в лихорадке. И ей глубоко плевать, солдат ты, оруженосец или рыцарь, она сожрет всех. Гай стыдился своих недостойных мыслей, ведь умереть за короля — великая честь, выше которой лишь война за Гроб Господень. И постарался вырвать эти мысли из головы, а сомнения из сердца.

Вытирая от грязи и крови лицо очередного несчастного, которого король удостоил чести умереть ради него, Гай вдруг услышал, как тот шепчет на аквитанском. Расправив складки лежащей рядом котты* и стерев рукой грязь с герба, он замер в ужасе. Принесенный сюда по ошибке, но от этого не менее несчастный юноша был немногим младше самого Гая и тоже чьим-то оруженосцем. Как это случилось, почему его перепутали? Все эти вопросы отошли на задний план, когда раненый в бреду позвал матушку, жалобно, отчаянно, как зовет маленький ребенок. С такими ранами он не протянет и до вечера.

А Гай задыхался от ненависти к юному аквитанцу, и не потому, что они враги — все гораздо страшнее. В минуту предсмертной тоски тот звал самое родное и близкое существо, которое, несомненно, любило его — свою мать! Не короля, за чьи прихоти умирал, не возлюбленную, да и успел ли он влюбиться? Он звал мать, которая станет оплакивать его и почернеет от горя. И ведь у нее даже тела не будет, чтобы похоронить. Всех умерших сожгут. Гая никто не оплачет, скорее, обрадуются, что сдох наконец, позор рода! Кто же его проклял так, что ему не досталось того, что есть у врага, есть даже у последнего смерда — любви матери? Кто украл ее у него? И кого будет звать сам Гай, если завтра ляжет в этой же палатке, истекая кровью? Не всем выпадает счастье умереть сразу. Вот этому врагу не повезло. Хотя какой из него сейчас враг? И как подтверждение своим словам он услышал за спиной тихий голос своего господина, Вильгельма де Тура.

— Здесь нет врага, Гай, позволь мне.

Закаленный в боях бесстрашный рыцарь опустился на колени перед умирающим юношей и заговорил с ним на его родном языке, словно с собственным сыном, утешая его. Говорил и гладил по голове. Юный аквитанец отдал душу Господу меньше чем через сто ударов сердца, в объятиях, как он думал, своей матери. И он улыбался. Это ли не было чудом?

А через семь дней арбалетный болт оборвал жизнь сэра Вильгельма и, умирая, он сделал своего оруженосца Гая Гизборна рыцарем. И рыцарство это стало для него и благословением, и проклятием. Человек, показавший ему, что благородство и милосердие, доблесть и честь существуют на самом деле, взял с Гая клятву, которую он был не в силах выполнить до конца, а лишь отчасти. И осознание этого принесет в его жизнь слишком много разочарований и горя. Сколько раз ему придется предавать себя, свою клятву и память об учителе и наставнике? Тогда Гай не знал всего этого. Он просто оплакивал сэра Вильгельма и старался привыкнуть к мысли, что ему, безродному ублюдку, повезло подняться на ступеньку выше, и никто теперь не сможет безнаказанно унизить его. Никто!

Как же он в наивности своей ошибался! И как ошибался Локсли, считая свое позерство проявлением благородства, рыцарства и милосердия. А смешнее всего — и одновременно страшнее — было то, что это уже не имело никакого значения.

Гай стоял на пороге своей спальни, привалившись спиной к двери, и с ужасом осознавал, что давно перестал быть не только рыцарем, но и свободным человеком. Что он давно проиграл войну братьям де Рено, как бы ни хотелось думать обратное. В своем нежелании быть рабом шерифа, Гай не заметил, как стал им. Хуже того — стал его псом. За все те сущие гроши и подачки, за мелкую, редкую и унижающую похвалу, за привилегии, которые ничего на самом деле не давали, и ничего их подателям не стоили. За все эти ничтожные милости они день за днем откусывали по кусочку его души — единственно ценного, что у него было на самом деле. Отгрызали, пока почти ничего не осталось. Два этих чудовища, его настоящие враги, поджидали удобного случая, чтобы сожрать до конца. И вот у них милосердия нет, не было и никогда не будет. А Локсли просто путался под ногами и выделывался, изображая героя.

Гай наконец понял, что заставило его несколько дней назад поднять раненого разбойника с пола и перенести на свою кровать. Понял — и ужаснулся. Этой правды Локсли не узнает никогда, поскольку она никогда для него не предназначалась, и пусть выдумывает себе, что угодно.

На что потрачено столько сил? На вражду с Локсли? Да какая там вражда! Вражда — это когда все подчинено одной цели: уничтожить любым способом или выжить любой ценой, и ни о чем другом думать не можешь. Когда ни за что не упустишь возможности расквитаться, и пока не снял с себя этот груз, о спокойной жизни даже не помышляешь. А Гаю на все это было наплевать. Он ловил Локсли потому, что таков был его служебный долг. Врагом этот позер так до конца и не стал, даже после праздника Середины лета. Вспоминая все, что происходило между ним и Локсли, Гай это окончательно понял. Врагами были Хэрн, Беллем, шериф и его брат. Да черт подери, врагом был даже король! В первую очередь — своей стране.

Из воспоминаний и размышлений Гая выдернул сиплый возглас Локсли:

— Папа, куда ты? Я хочу с тобой! Я не хочу к дяде Мэтью! Не оставляй меня!

И этот туда же! Мерзавец звал не любимую свою Марион, не друзей, не своего рогатого папашу, на которого они все молились. Он звал давно погибшего настоящего отца, которого любил и который наверняка любил его. И у проклятого сакса была, хоть на короткое время, но была родительская любовь и забота. Почему так? Почему это есть для всех, но не для Гая?

— Папа, не бросай меня...

— Я...

Он опустился на колено рядом с дрожащим бредящим разбойником.

— Не уходи!

— Я...

Взять этот мешок жил и костей на руки не так уж и сложно. Тонкие, но сильные пальцы лучника мертвой хваткой стиснули блио Гая.

— Не оставляй меня, прошу тебя... Где ты?

— Я... здесь.

Гай хотел было отцепить Локсли от себя, но решил сделать это чуть позже, когда тот немного успокоится, расслабится. А пока стоит воспользоваться возможностью полежать на собственной кровати, вытянув ноги. Что-то мокрое и горячее потекло по шее. Гай повернулся выяснить, что происходит, и застыл в изумлении — Робин Локсли плакал, уткнувшись лицом в его плечо. Гай осторожно провел рукой по спутанным темным волосам, коснулся пальцами щеки. Всего лишь прикосновение, оно ничего не значит, ничего... Просто успокоить, сейчас все пройдет, Локсли отпустит. А пока можно полежать, дать отдых затекшей спине. Совсем немного...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Котта (или котт, произносят и так, и так) — мужская и женская одежда, нечто среднее между рубахой и туникой, с рукавами, широкими в пройме и сужающимися к запястью (от локтя до кисти могли быть на шнуровке или пуговицах). Длина мужской котты варьировалась — до середины бедра, до колен, до середины лодыжки, до щиколоток. Женская котта представляла собой практически платье, полностью закрывала ноги, а зачастую у нее даже был небольшой шлейф.


	7. Chapter 7

Робин опять видел отца, на сей раз живого, о чем-то разговаривал с ним, тот что-то ему рассказывал, но он не помнил ни единого слова. Только в конце их разговора отец запретил идти за ним. И снова сердце разрывалось от горя и потери.

Робин очнулся в предрассветных сумерках. Он лежал на кровати, а рядом... спал Гизборн. Одетый. Но почему здесь? И тут он обнаружил, что сжимает в пальцах красное блио. Хэрн, какое унижение! Мало того, что Гизборн поднял его с пола и перенес на постель. Так Робин еще и вцепился в него, как черт в грешную душу.

_«Тоже мне, унижение! С пола его подняли. Не первый раз, между прочим. На кровати определенно лучше, чем на полу, не говоря уже о том, что лежащий рядом греет, а камин давно погас, и в комнате не теплее, чем в подземелье. Это раньше тебе все нипочем было, а вчера вечером валялся тут и чуть зубами не стучал от холода. Ужасное унижение, да. И как ты его переживешь, не представляю. А блио можно и отпустить»._

_— Ты никогда не думал поискать себе... другую оболочку?_

_«Не могу же я бросить тебя на произвол судьбы».  
_  
Ну почему этот дух-советчик или кто он там привязался именно к нему? За что? И почему опять снится отец? Прежде ведь не снился, хотя Робин так мечтал его увидеть, пусть и во сне. Спросить, почему он отдал единственного сына. С годами пришло понимание, что отец его не бросил, а изо всех сил старался спасти и уберечь. Иногда обстоятельства сильнее тебя, что бы ты ни обещал себе или кому-то другому. Если бы только поговорить с ним! Если бы помнить хоть что-то из его слов, кроме одной фразы: «Ты не должен идти за мной. У тебя другой путь».

И какой это путь? Сына Хэрна? Увидел бы кто-нибудь сейчас этого Сына Хэрна... Стыд и позор! Валяется в замке, в постели помощника шерифа, врага, между прочим, да еще с ним самим в обнимку. И не докажешь, что происходит совсем не то, что могли бы подумать. В первую очередь — себе не докажешь. Отец бы никогда... Да узнай он, что...

_«Что ты хочешь заполучить в любовники и союзники Гая Гизборна, своего... ладно, пусть будет врага? А ты уверен, что отец бы тебя не понял и считал бы, что это стыд и позор?»_

_— А ты так не думаешь?_

_«А меня кто-то слушает?»_

Ситуация складывалась совсем уж... абсурдная. Враг лечил и заботился, как будто они и не враги вовсе. Робин приподнял голову и посмотрел в лицо Гизборна. Похороненные в самых дальних закоулках души мысли начали выбираться на поверхность. В памяти всплывало многое: и как пытали, топя в озере, и как охотились за невестой для менестреля, и как пришли в Ноттингем в гости к королю... При воспоминании о королевском приглашении Робин скривился, как будто съел кислятины. После всех этих гостеваний он обзавелся стойкой неприязнью ко всем, кто носит корону, Марион обзавелась не менее стойкой неприязнью к арбалетам, а Гизборн — страшным шрамом от ожога на шее слева и, казалось, еще более стойкой неприязнью к ним обоим. Будто раньше было мало.

_«А все из-за чего?»_

_— Из-за того, что дурак. Отстань.  
_  
Сейчас, глядя на спящего рыцаря, Робин прекрасно видел, что шеей шрам не ограничился. После такого кто угодно превратится в чудовище. Но при этом шрам не испортил его привлекательности, а придал ей некое... — вот ведь бога в душу мать этих менестрелей — мужественное очарование.

Совсем недавно, скажи кто, что они окажутся с Гизборном в одной постели, Робин этого шутника на смех бы поднял. Хотя такая перспектива его заинтересовала бы, если честно.

_«Ты же не раз представлял себе, как вы с ним валялись бы не в болотной грязи, а в постели. На худой конец, на сеновале. Поэтому ты и считаешь, что недостоин Марион. А теперь смотри-ка, все сбылось»._

_— Не так._

_«Потому что дальше снов и мечтаний дело не пошло, а могло бы. Если бы ты перестал упрекать себя за эти мысли и проявил немного настойчивости. Возможности у тебя были, например, на Литу...»_

_— Насильно — ни за что!_

_«Тогда бери, что дают».  
_  
Робин вздохнул и устроил голову поудобнее, но руку не убрал, только пальцы разжал. Пока Гизборн спит, нужно как следует подумать

_«Давно пора. Особенно над тем, что тебя так пугает? Что ты так дергаешься?»_

_— Быть «гостем» у врага пугает. Кто бы на моем месте не дергался?_

_«Именно что гостем. Ты боишься Гизборна?»_

_Вот уж нет, только не его! Правда, учитывая свое бессилие и прочие невыгодные обстоятельства, немного опасаться стоит._

_«Ты другого боишься. Что тебя здесь обнаружат и схватят. Он тоже. Тогда вас обоих ждет виселица. Но его перед повешением к тому же лишат шпор, меча и протащат по Ноттингему на собачьей шкуре, привязанной к ослу. В некотором роде это будет даже забавно, особенно для де Рено. А для тебя?»_

_— Пошел бы де Рено... к дьяволу в пекло! И ты, язва, тоже._

_«Де Рено не пойдет, как и я дальше тебя не уйду. Пойдешь как раз ты. И Гизборн. Но ты пойдешь, так и не получив чего хочешь. Ты ведь не смерти Гизборна хочешь и не унизить его. Нечего прикрываться непримиримой враждой и рассказывать сказки о постоянных нападениях с его стороны. А ты вроде как ни при чем. Когда он на тебя последний раз нападал, вспомни, при каких обстоятельствах это произошло? И попыткой выяснить, что он за человек, ты тоже прикрываешься. Зачем тебе изучать врага, искать его второе дно? Для чего? Хочешь это как-то использовать? Чего ты желаешь на самом деле, признайся честно? Ну, кроме того, что желаешь своего врага в плотском смысле?»_

_— Честно?_

_Если честно, Робину давно хотелось использовать помощника шерифа в борьбе против де Рено. Мысль эта пришла в голову не сразу, но засела там основательно и грела честолюбие и амбиции._

_«Наконец-то! Провернув это, ты одержал бы безоговорочную победу не только над Гизборном, но и над шерифом. Причем победа над Гизборном тебе всерьез и не нужна, главное — это де Рено. Гая же ты хотел использовать вслепую, как дурака. А ведь он мог стать верным и надежным союзником, найди ты правильный подход. Да он бы даже другом тебе мог стать! И ты это чувствуешь, давно чувствуешь. Вот зачем ты задаешься всеми этими вопросами, вот зачем хочешь выяснить, каков он на самом деле. И тогда, и сейчас. Если тебе удастся, то... Ради таких перспектив можно многим поступиться, а не поддаваться эмоциям. Тем более что эмоции твои праведные на деле не стоят фальшивого фартинга. Опять же ни тогда, ни сейчас. И я ведь предупреждал»._

_— Да, предупреждал, уймись уже._

О чем он только ни предупреждал... Но, даже наломав гору дров, Робин уже не мог выпустить из виду намеченный заветный план, хоть и не осознавал это. По крайней мере, до конца. Как не осознавал, что враг может попытаться выйти из игры. Ему такое и в голову не приходило вплоть до того мгновения, когда Гизборн промчался мимо него в компании леди Милдред. Робин вдруг понял, что чертов норманн, оказывается, легко может раствориться на просторах графства и с концами исчезнуть из его жизни. То есть, совсем! Более того, он может исчезнуть из жизни вообще, что едва не произошло после выстрела в сарае.

_«Но весь ужас сего факта дошел до тебя, лишь когда ты встретил в Шервуде того еврея. Не спорь, я лучше знаю»._

_— Я и не спорю, угомонись.  
_  
Да уж, Иешуа де Тальма причитал так, что его, наверное, и в Уэльсе слышали. А дальше Робин рванул за Гизборном со всех ног, как делал всегда, не понимая, что именно делает. И еврейка была ни при чем. Как ни при чем в свое время была леди Милдред, как ни при чем на Литу* была якобы месть за Хэрна, как ни при чем оказалась и стрела в замке Беллема. Просто когда Робин видел, что у Гая появляется хоть тень возможности улизнуть, не важно, в каком направлении, как далеко и как надолго, он тут же забывал про все и готов был мчаться за ним, не разбирая дороги. Это была та самая правда, в которой до сей минуты Робин боялся признаться и самому себе.

_«Об этом я тебе постоянно и твержу. Но ты же никогда меня не слушаешь. Ты не думал, что злейшие и непримиримые враги, желающие твоей смерти, не стремятся удрать от тебя и этой вражды при первом удобном случае? А ты не бросаешься за ними сломя голову, лишь бы удержать и не дать уйти. От врагов стараются избавиться любым способом и при первой же возможности. Повторяю еще раз — любым способом. Стараются избавиться, но никак не цепляются за них. А ты что делаешь? Скажи-ка, неужели тебе все это время так ценен, желанен и нужен был враг, да еще и тупица? Причем ценен настолько, что ты и сейчас не можешь его из рук выпустить?»_

_— Изыди!_

Положим, тупицей Робин Гизборна теперь не назвал бы ни за что. Наверное, уже давно бы не назвал. А что из рук не может выпустить, так это потому, что сейчас так лежать удобнее, теплее, и приятнее. Гизборн ведь не возражает, спит и никуда не дергается. И его можно понять, устал... И Робин устал, и поэтому тоже не будет никуда дергаться и бежать. Пока. И ехидный внутренний голос замолчал — видимо, и он устал. А пока все они молчат, можно попробовать еще немного поспать. Тем более что глаза слипаются.

Поспать и правда удалось лишь немного. Сквозь полудрему Робин почувствовал, как тело рядом внезапно содрогнулось с головы до ног. Сам он тут же проснулся окончательно и замер, не решаясь пошевелиться. Что это было? Гизборн заворочался, открыл глаза. Осторожно высвободился из объятий Робина, встал с кровати и потер лицо. Робин внимательно наблюдал за ним из-под ресниц. И притворялся спящим дальше. Только ему сразу стало холодно, неуютно и подозрительно тоскливо. Еще немного, и его снова начнет бить озноб... Но Гизборн накрыл его одеялом, а сверху еще и плащом, и сделалось теплее.

_«Только попробуй брякнуть про почему да зачем ему это надо!»_

_— Уймись, надоел._

***

Гай проснулся резко, словно кто в бок пихнул. Кровь Христова, как это он заснул?! Локсли ведь мог и прирезать его. Однако разбойник вел себя на удивление тихо и мирно, дышал ровно... И тут Гай к вящему своему ужасу почувствовал, что его обнимают. Лежащее рядом жилистое тело мало того, что крепко спало, так оно во сне умудрилось к тому же с удобством устроиться прямо на нем. Вот наглец! Теперь главное — выбраться так, чтобы Локсли не проснулся. Объяснять, как они оказались в одной постели, Гаю не хотелось.

Маневр прошел удачно, он осторожно покинул ложе и накрыл Локсли одеялом, чтобы холод его не разбудил. Гай и сам поежился, подумал, что надо бы затопить камин, согреть немного этот каменный мешок. Он покосился на кровать. Они проспали в обнимку всю ночь! Но Локсли об этом не узнает... Как не узнает, какие мысли начали посещать Гая при виде полуголого разбойника в своей постели.

По правде говоря, мысли эти уже несколько раз появлялись на горизонте, но Гай их отгонял. Поначалу успешно. Только на празднике в Уикеме, когда Локсли крутился рядом и так, и сяк непонятно зачем, он почувствовал... Что-то странное было в воздухе вокруг Локсли. Гай не смог понять и объяснить, что же это было. Как не смог объяснить, что за пелена окутала его самого. Сердце заколотилось, как безумное, в горле пересохло, и он кожей, всем собой, до самого нутра, ощутил исходящий от Локсли жар желания. Тот хотел его, и Гай с ужасом осознал, что, не задумываясь, готов ответить.

Потом он неоднократно убеждал себя, что это было наваждением Хэрна, и Локсли вовсе его не хотел. Наверняка постарался этот их рогатый, хотя Бельтайн уже давным-давно прошел.** На майские-то костры саксы как с ума сходят, упиваются элем и устраивают под каждым кустом дикую случку с кем придется. Видимо, не только на Бельтайн. Неужели на эти... праздники рогатое чудище наделяет своего сына столь притягательным даром, что на него отзывается даже мужская плоть? Ведь де Невель тогда смотрел на Локсли, как кобель на течную суку, это Гай запомнил хорошо... Как и то, что почувствовал укол ревности. Докатился! Ну, положим, де Невель давно таким развлекался, но Гай всего этого сторонился. Или ему просто не хотелось никого, он не задумывался. И тут — Локсли... Вот уж воистину наказание господне.

А сейчас можно было бы воспользоваться тем, что тот слаб, и... Гай одернул себя. Нет. До такого он никогда не опустится. Разве что по волосам погладить, к щеке прикоснуться, как когда Локсли плакал во сне. И когда орал. Что ему снилось, может, отец? Но если проснется не вовремя, как объяснить свои действия? Локсли далеко не дурак и быстро сообразил бы, в чем дело. Поэтому Гай ограничился тем, что укрыл его меховым одеялом и сверху плащом. Невинная забота о раненом, не более того. Еще два-три дня, ему станет лучше, и он уйдет. И все вернется на круги своя.

***

— Гизборн, и все-таки, зачем ты помогаешь мне?

От неожиданности Гай чуть не подскочил и выронил кочергу, которой отгребал уголья. Потом медленно повернулся. Локсли, опираясь подбородком на скрещенные руки, пристально смотрел на него.

— Так и знал, что это была твоя очередная уловка.

— Вовсе нет, — возразил тот и добавил: — Мне очень жаль, что я обидел тебя вчера. Мне не следовало так делать... и тогда тоже.

Гай фыркнул и отвернулся. Жаль ему, как же!

— Послушай, я в самом деле очень признателен, что ты меня спас, и никогда этого не забуду. Я серьезно. Я знаю, что ты скажешь, но для меня это останется неизменным, потому что важно. Но ты же рискуешь собой и рыцарским званием, которое слишком ценно для тебя. Поэтому и не понимаю, ради чего ты нарушил клятву? Что заставило тебя это сделать?

Гай усмехнулся и у него непроизвольно вырвалось:

— Нарушив клятву, Локсли, я, тем не менее, остался верен ей. Для себя уж точно, так что можешь на сей счет успокоиться.

— Как это?

Гай смотрел, как маленькие лепестки огня подбираются к большому полену. Уже почти рассвело, надо было собираться, но хотелось послать все к черту в пекло и никуда не идти. Или уйти так, чтобы никто и никогда не нашел. Ведь сколько пытался, но всегда что-то мешало. В основном, конечно, Локсли, от которого было невозможно избавиться. И вот теперь он же прицепился с вопросом о правде... А может, пусть этот правдолюбец ее и получит? По крайней мере, какую-то часть. Так сказать, полуправду. Взять что-то второстепенное и выдать за главное? А это мысль.

— Гизборн? Гай, ты меня слышишь?

— Слышу, не глухой.

— Но ты...

— Если уж тебе так интересно, то в рыцарской клятве много частей. Нарушив одну, я остался верен другой.

— Какой же части ты остался верен? — Локсли смотрел все так же пристально, но во взгляде сквозило еще и недоумение.

Гай вздохнул.

— Вот этой. «Обещаешь ли ты оказывать помощь и защиту тем, кто попросит тебя о ней?..»

При этих словах Локсли разве что вверх не подбросило.

— Но я не просил!

— А ты и не мог. Я вошел в свой дом и увидел тебя, валяющимся на полу.

— Но я же слышал, как ты орал и грозился спустить шкуру с солдат, если они меня не поймают.

— А что я, по-твоему, должен был орать? — Гай выгнул бровь. — «Под знамя Сен-Дени»? Так я на службе был, и меня бы не поняли, заори я что-то другое.

— Но здесь ты?..

— Здесь я не на службе, и моя должность, как и власть шерифа, начинается за порогом и заканчивается на пороге этой комнаты.

— Получается, что я пришел к тебе... домой?

— А что тебя так удивляет? Думал, я нигде не живу? Или что я помощник шерифа с утра до ночи и с ночи до утра?

— Нет! То есть... — теперь разбойник взирал на него растерянно, приоткрыв рот. — Я думал, что твой дом... Ну... есть же где-то дом родителей?

— Нет. Вот эта конура — так называемый дом и есть. И будет им оставаться, пока я не сделаю домом что-то еще. Я нашел тебя не где-то в замке или во дворе, Локсли, ты пришел раненым в мой дом. А я... еще помню свою клятву и того, кому давал ее. Теперь тебя устраивает ответ?

***

Робин смотрел на Гизборна, не в силах поверить тому, что слышит. И это многое объясняло.

Получается, Робин случайно попал в тщательно защищаемое и скрытое ото всех убежище, в своем роде «святую землю», и в первую очередь — для самого Гая? Пришел туда, где его не смог тронуть даже сам хозяин. Ведь сделай он это — и собственными руками разрушил бы свою обитель. Которая оказалась ему дороже мести, дороже... всего. Это единственное, что для Гизборна важно и ценно, и разрушение равносильно смерти. Вот что он будет защищать до самого конца. И поэтому Робину, врагу, в качестве исключения был дан на время статус гостя. Здесь ему никто не угрожал, он просто был ранен, и ему нужна была помощь. И это сделал Гай Гизборн. Невероятно, но, тем не менее, факт.

И вот оно, то самое, что тщательно скрыто — второе дно!

_«Тебе не кажется, что этим необходимо воспользоваться?»_

_— Кажется. Еще как кажется. Заткнись._

_«Не заткнусь, я занимаюсь твоим воспитанием»._

_— Спасибо, не надо, я уже взрослый._

_«Нет, надо, потому что никто кроме меня этого не сделает»._

_— Лучше бы сказал, как этим всем воспользоваться._

_«Правильно, если ты еще не понял. Ты же хочешь перетянуть его на свою сторону? Я уж не говорю про возможность добиться другого»._

_— Хочу! Но как?_

_«Ты считаешь себя взрослым и умным, вот и думай»._

_И правда, как же все повернуть в свою пользу? Хэрновы чресла, да если бы раньше знать!_

_«А я тебе говорил! Слушал ты меня?»_

_— Уймись!  
_  
***

Вечером, наблюдая, как Гизборн возится с камином, Робин лихорадочно искал повод начать разговор. Вот сейчас он закончит, возьмет плащ и устроится на сундуке спать. А пока еще не устроился, надо как-то с ним поговорить. Но ничего путного в голову не приходило, зато глупого — навалом.

— Послушай, Гай...

— Чего тебе?

— Ты... Мне кажется, что если тебе не спать на сундуке, спина будет болеть меньше.

— Ничего у меня не болит.

— Я ведь не слепой и вижу.

— Тебе-то какое дело?

— Да просто когда у тебя что-то болит, ты становишься очень раздражительным.

— Ты тоже.

— Вот я и предлагаю повлиять на эту ситуацию. Так лучше будет.

— И что же ты предлагаешь сделать?

— Перестань спать, сидя на сундуке.

— Локсли, кроме сундука тут спать можно разве что на полу. Но на полу крысы затопчут.

— Кровать же есть.

— На ней ты спишь.

— Так я и подвинуться могу, места хватит на двоих.

— Что?

— Вот, смотри, — Робин придвинулся к стене и похлопал ладонью по одеялу рядом. — Еще целый Тук влезет! Хотя нет, целый не влезет, но Маленький Джон точно.

Гай стоял в оцепенении от такой картины. Локсли улыбался этой своей нахальной улыбкой, в зеленых глазах плясали не то отблески огня, не то наглые рогатые черти. И тут он снова почувствовал то же самое, что и тогда в Уикеме. Опять вокруг Локсли расползалась эта пелена, жаркая, тягучая — окутывала, околдовывала, искушала. Гай мотнул головой и скрестил руки на груди, пытаясь таким образом защититься от наваждения.

— Я не кусаюсь, — разбойник повторно похлопал по одеялу.

Локсли или издевался, или впрямь не осознавал, что делает и на что напрашивается. Гай сглотнул. Ну уж нет, на такую провокацию он не поддастся. Если Локсли так думает, то глубоко ошибается. Он сможет с собой справиться, и поэтому ляжет рядом и не испугается удара в спину, который может быть, а может и не быть. Он никогда не отказывался от вызова, примет и этот.

— Ладно, Локсли, так и быть, воспользуюсь твоим любезным предложением. Просто ноги хочется вытянуть, устали. Располагайся, как тебе удобнее.

Гай снял пояс с мечом, положил на лавку. Но только пояс.

— Уже расположился. А ты раздеваться не будешь?

— Мне еще ночью караулы проверять, так что я часто сплю одетым.

Гай лег на бок, спиной к разбойнику. Тот немного повозился и, кажется, задремал. Ну что ж, так даже удобнее, не надо следить за камином ночью, и Локсли будет теплее. Впрочем, Гаю тоже. Одно плохо — с утра может возникнуть серьезная проблема ниже пояса. Демонстрировать такое этому паршивцу он не собирался. Придется что-нибудь придумывать.

Робин устроился поудобнее. Не самом деле, спать не особо хотелось, и он просто наблюдал за Гизборном, который тихо лежал на правом боку. Непонятно было, спит уже или еще нет. Руки чесались дотронуться, и эта чесотка тоже не способствовала успокоению. Но постепенно от живого тепла его разморило, глаза сами собой закрылись.

Робин почти провалился в сон, когда тело рядом передернулось с головы до ног. Он открыл глаза и осторожно поднял голову — посмотреть, что случилось, но ничего не увидел. Кроме того, Гизборн уже спал. Робин задумался, что это могло быть, он никогда раньше не видел столь необычной реакции. Что же такое с Гизборном? Надо понаблюдать за ним повнимательнее. Но завтра.

***

Робин проснулся от того, что тело рядом с ним снова дернулось. Похоже, Гизборн проснулся. Но вылезать из постели не торопился. В камине все еще тлели угли, значит, ночью он вставал, скорее всего, проверять караулы, как и говорил. А заодно подкинул угля в камин.

— Спи, рано еще, — услышал Робин тихий голос.

— А ты чего?

— Так...

— Гай, хочу спросить... ты...

— Что — я?

Гизборн по-прежнему лежал к нему спиной.

— Почему ты пошел служить шерифу? — задал Робин еще один мучивший его с недавних пор вопрос.

— Деньги, — ответил тот после краткого молчания.

— Что-то я их не вижу! — по привычке съязвил Робин, но тут же опомнился: — Извини.

— Вот и я не вижу, — мрачно отозвался Гизборн и выбрался из-под одеяла.

— Послушай...

— Мне пора, Локсли.

Гай надел пояс с мечом и ушел, закрыв дверь на ключ, а Робин остался наедине со своими мыслями и «язвой».

***

_«Дурак»._

_— Знаю._

_«Ты — дурак»._

_— Сказал же, что знаю._

_«На этих знаниях далеко не уедешь. Нигде и никогда больше он не будет перед тобой, как сейчас и здесь — на ладони. Ну что, начнешь наконец действовать всерьез или опять сбежишь? Меч под кроватью, бери его и удирай. Но вернуться в этот момент уже не получится. Как бы ты ни хотел этого потом. Или ты сейчас струсишь, как всегда, впрочем, или сделаешь уже то, что давно хочешь»._

_— Я много чего хочу, но не знаю, как мне быть._

_«Прежде всего, подумай, что ты можешь ему предложить, чтобы он не только перестал воспринимать тебя как врага, но ради этого затеял для тебя рискованную игру против де Рено. И только попробуй ляпнуть про деньги. Особенно про твою идею. Это все, на что ты способен?»_

_— У меня денег нет — это во-первых. А он... Это не подействует — во-вторых._

_«Хвала этому твоему Хэрну, ты начал хоть немного понимать! Это должно быть что-то такое, чего он не получит больше нигде. Будет ему дороже всего, что он имеет сейчас. Даже дороже вот этого убежища. И то, что ты с радостью и удовольствием ему дашь. Это очень важно. Фальшь он распознает сразу. Ты должен быть искренен с ним. Что ты можешь дать ему?»_

_— Я... не знаю._

_«А вот я ставлю серебряную стрелу, что знаешь. И всегда знал. Только тщательно это скрывал»._

_— Я много чего скрывал..._

_«Для начала ищи в нем то, что будет работать на тебя, но не против него. Это разные вещи, если ты еще не понял! И вспомни, что тебя в нем привлекало и восхищало несмотря ни на что»._

_— Его упрямство и стойкость. Его... своеобразная красота._

_«Да не то! Другое тебя в нем привлекло. Вспомни, что ты чувствовал, даже когда считал его бездушной и бессердечной...»_

_— Я никогда не считал его таким!_

_«Не ври, считал. Пока я тебе не сказал»._  
  
Гизборн вернулся через среднюю свечу,*** принес мясо с лепешками, кусок козьего сыра и вино. И занялся приготовлением нового отвара. Робин подождал немного, потом уселся в постели и спросил:

— Гай, а у тебя штанов не найдется, а то мне без них... неудобно.

— Поройся в сундуке, — бросил тот, не оборачиваясь.

— Доверяешь? — усмехнулся Робин как можно менее язвительно, наблюдая за ним.

Гизборн напрягся, но оборачиваться все равно не стал.

— Локсли, ты уже бессчетное количество раз рылся в моих вещах без моего разрешения, так что...

Робин слез с кровати, придерживаясь за стену, перебрался к сундуку и открыл его. Искомые порты лежали сверху. Грубое сукно, неоднократно штопанное и, похоже, что хозяйской рукой. Это становилось все любопытнее. Морщась от боли, Робин натянул штаны, но сундук закрывать не спешил. Большинство вещей там и в самом деле были ему знакомы, кроме одной — свернутого тюка плотной шерстяной ткани. По виду довольно дорогой. Робин не удержался и развернул его. Это был темно-коричневый плащ с отделанным беличьим мехом капюшоном и изысканным позументом. На первый взгляд не определить, мужской или женский. Под плащом обнаружился меч с изящно украшенной рукоятью и круглым навершием в виде солнца, с красивым желтым камнем по центру. Руки сами извлекли его из-под тряпок. Хотелось рассмотреть поближе, и Робин взялся за рукоять, вытягивая клинок из ножен.

— Положи, где взял, — угрозы в голосе Гизборна не было, но и доброжелательности тоже.

— Я у тебя такого не видел.

Робин внимательно взглянул на него и вернул оружие в сундук.

— Это не мой, мать прислала недавно на хранение, — внезапно пояснил Гизборн.

Робин вскинул бровь:

— Отцовский?

— Деда. Со стороны матери, — все так же мрачно ответил Гизборн, давая понять, что дальнейшие расспросы не приветствуются, и добавил: — Твой отвар.

— Спасибо. А где ты... научился всему этому?

— На войне научишься всему.

— А где ты воевал?

— Тебе-то какая разница? — отмахнулся Гизборн, а потом вдруг тоже спросил: — Локсли, а что ты на меня все время смотришь?

— Не обращай внимания, я просто привыкаю.

— Что ты делаешь? К чему привыкаешь?

— К тебе, как... Знаешь, открыть твою человеческую сторону при таких обстоятельствах... Тот еще сюрприз, но все равно очень приятно.

— Что?

— И мне кажется, что эта твоя сторона...

— С какой стати приятно?

— Да хотя бы с той, что я получил подтверждение своим догадкам. Одно дело предполагать, и совсем другое, когда...

— Как это?

— Ну как обычно люди догадываются? Натыкаются на всякие несовпадения и странности и догадываются... что тут что-то не так. Но совсем другое дело — знать наверняка, что кроме помощника шерифа и... — Робину не хотелось добавлять нелицеприятные эпитеты, коими наградили Гая в графстве, он запнулся, подыскивая слова: — Ты — кое-что еще. И это «еще» лучше, чем я предполагал. Во много раз.

— Что? — Гай недоуменно уставился на него: — И давно, позволь спросить, ты начал так... догадываться?

— Да все время и догадывался. Просто не ожидал, что ты проявишь себя... вот так. И если честно, был просто... В общем, растерялся.

— И от растерянности задался вопросом, почему я это сделал, и зачем мне это понадобилось?

— Ну... Вот, знаешь, Гай, показывал бы ты себя человеком почаще...

— Мне так не кажется.

— Да ладно тебе, — Робин улыбнулся. — Другие обычно прячут своих чудовищ, а ты почему-то прячешь человека.

— Локсли, оставим этот разговор.

— Хорошо. Но мне все время казалось, а уж сейчас я уверен, что ты изо всех сил стараешься быть хуже, чем есть на самом деле. И я никак не могу уловить смысл этого. А я хочу тебя понять.

Гай долго смотрел на него, а потом спросил очень серьезно:

— Почему? А почему ты изо всех сил пытаешься казаться лучше, чем есть на самом деле?

— Да я не пытаюсь, это совсем не то. Я просто... стараюсь помочь, кому могу.

— Зачем, Локсли? Хотя на этот вопрос можешь не отвечать. Ведь я же твой враг.

— Да ответ на все эти вопросы один. Потому что мне не все равно. Устроит тебя?

— Не ври.

— А я и не вру. Мне правда не все равно, Гай, и никогда не было. Мне не все равно, что происходит, когда я могу вмешаться и исправить ситуацию. Когда могу защитить того, кто сам на это не способен. Когда могу восстановить справедливость и вернуть права тем, у кого их силой отняли. Когда я...

— А причем здесь я?

— Потому что ты... Понимаешь, Гай, мне стало особенно не все равно, когда я понял, кто мой настоящий враг и всегда им был. И ты сейчас смеяться будешь, но это вовсе не ты.

Гай смеяться не стал, он замер, впился в Робина взглядом, а тот продолжил очень серьезно:

— И еще я все больше убеждаюсь, что мой враг — и твой тоже.

— И давно тебя осенило?

— Вообще-то... я и об этом догадывался уже довольно давно, просто... некоторые вещи видишь не сразу, и лишь когда находишь недостающую деталь, получается все сложить.

Вот теперь он сказал, что хотел сказать, и ждал, как отреагирует Гай Гизборн. Не помощник шерифа, не рыцарь и не норманн, не все то, что про него рассказывали. Просто человек, который прятался за всеми этими названиями и должностями, как за щитом. Робин понимал, что если хочет добиться желаемого, то делать это нужно только через человеческое, и только с ним иметь дело.

Гизборн мрачно смотрел на него и молчал.

— Думаю, дня через два ты сможешь уйти, — произнес он наконец. — Твоя рана подживает хорошо.

— Ладно, — кивнул Робин, решив, что сейчас лучше согласиться.

Гизборн встал с лавки и вышел из комнаты, ничего больше не сказав. Робин вздохнул и вернулся в кровать. Два дня. Мало, но лучше чем ничего. Можно попытаться хотя бы заронить зерно сомнения и подождать всходов.

Они оба не заметили, что дверь не заперта.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Лита — праздник Середины лета, летнее солнцестояние, 21 июня.  
> ** Бельтайн, Белтейн — 1 мая, кельтский праздник начала лета. Также название месяца май в ирландском, шотландском и других гэльских языках.  
> ***Примерно три часа.


	8. Chapter 8

Гай быстро прошел по коридору и поднялся на открытую площадку. Свежий ветер ударил в лицо и немного привел в себя. Ведро холодной воды подошло бы лучше, но ведра под рукой не было. Слова Локсли не шли из головы. Что тот задумал? О чем они говорили? О том, что не враги теперь? Определенно, да, но ведь не только об этом. Так о чем?

Вообще-то, Локсли прав, прямо сейчас они и в самом деле не враги. А надолго ли... ? Ровно до того, как разбойник заберет свой колдовской меч и сбежит в лес, и не мигом более. Первый же начнет снова эту карусель. Два дня, черт подери, лишь два дня выдержать. А потом все станет, как было, в точности такое же дерьмо. Но это хотя бы привычное дерьмо, Гай знал, что с ним делать, и как поступать. Теперь надо успокоиться и вернуться, иначе чего доброго решит, что... Гай не успел додумать эту мысль: дверь в его покои была приоткрыта, и он, хмурясь, замер в трех шагах от порога. А затем услышал голос — но не Локсли. И сорвался с места, как ужаленный.

***

Робин лежал, закрыв глаза, и старался унять мечущиеся, как перепуганные птицы, мысли. Первый шаг сделан, теперь нужно ждать и наблюдать. В зависимости от того, как все пойдет, станет понятно, каким должен быть второй шаг, а следом и третий. Их противостояние, если так можно выразиться, становится совсем иным. И теперь добыча — это Гай. Охота началась.

_«Смотри, не испорть все. Второго шанса у тебя не будет»._

_— Знаю._

_«Ты, надеюсь, понимаешь, что, объединившись, вы оба выигрываете?»_

_— Разумеется, главное, чтобы это понял он._

_«Вот и сделай так, чтобы он понял»._

_— Легче сказать..._

_«Ищи то, что будет работать на тебя, но не против него. А если это для тебя так сложно, действуй от обратного, разница невелика. И не забывай про вашего общего врага».  
_  
Да, враг у них общий, вот только как заставить Гая понять это? Он тоже должен прийти к такой мысли и утвердится в ней. Лишь когда это случится, можно двигаться дальше...

Дверь тихо приоткрылась. Робин тут же открыл глаза и сел, но в комнату, вопреки его ожиданиям, зашел совсем другой человек.

— А я-то думаю, что за птичку завел себе наш капитан? Я тебя знаю!

Седмицу назад Робин с легкостью справился бы... Ну, пусть не совсем с легкостью, но справился бы с этим стражником. А сейчас он безоружен, измотан ранами, и все равно так просто свою жизнь не отдаст. От меча увернуться удалось чудом. Робин скатился с кровати и уже почти схватил лежащий под ней Альбион, но тут стражник навалился сверху, не дав ему это сделать. Врезать противнику головой в переносицу не получилось, попытка ударить снизу в подбородок тоже потерпела неудачу... На шее сомкнулись руки, однако Робину все же удалось заехать стражнику коленом здоровой ноги в пах. Правда, толку было — что быка булавкой колоть. Мелькнула мысль, что сейчас его точно придушат, сил сопротивляться не хватает, они уже на исходе, а этот кабан придавил его, лишив возможности вырваться. Вот все и закончилось, самым глупым и отвратительным образом...

Вдруг хватка ослабла и тяжесть исчезла. Раздался звон отброшенного меча. Робин хотел подняться, но тело как будто свинцом налилось, и он опрокинулся обратно. Когда он наконец сумел сесть, драка была в полном разгаре. Хотя какая там драка, скорее уж бойня. Гизборн избивал стражника умело и методично, нанося жестокие сокрушительные удары, от которых тот не успевал ни увернуться, ни защититься. Да и можно ли увернуться от... живого взбесившегося тарана? Робин остолбенел — такой ярости и злобы в действиях рыцаря он не видел никогда. Ни одна их стычка не была и вполовину столь сокрушительной и ужасающей.

Правая рука стражника висела плетью, от очередного мощного удара в живот он отлетел к стене и рухнул, оглушенный. Гизборн сгреб его за грудки одной рукой, вздернул на ноги и продолжил избивать. Голова стражника моталась из стороны в сторону, изо рта и носа текла кровь, он уже не пытался сопротивляться. Но Гизборн не останавливался, и лицо у него было каменно-непроницаемое, что потрясло Робина до глубины души. Абсолютное спокойствие и полное отсутствие даже тени каких-либо эмоций.

Стражник вдруг невнятно прохрипел что-то. Робин не разобрал, была ли то мольба о пощаде или что-то еще. Гизборн выпустил его, взял стоящую около камина кочергу и с размаху вонзил ее в грудь лежащего на полу человека. Вонзил как меч. Постоял немного над трупом, тяжело дыша, а потом ровным тоном произнес, хотя мертвец и не мог его услышать:

— Думал, я не догадывался, что ты постоянно предавал меня, наушничая шерифу? Да, Джек?

Робин медленно выдохнул, его потряхивало.

_«Он тебя спас. Снова»._

_— Сейчас он спасал свою шкуру и только свою. Я бы справился!_

_«Да ну? Себя-то не обманывай! Справился бы он. Ладно, он спасал вас обоих, но это мелочи по сравнению с тем, что ты сейчас увидел. Вот так расправляются с настоящими врагами, и ты это знаешь. Всегда знал._

_— Как же ты мне надоел со своими... Откуда тебе известно, что я на самом деле знаю, думаю, чувствую? Ты ничего про меня не знаешь, не можешь знать! Ни про меня, ни про него. Как ты можешь что-то мне советовать? Ты не был во всех этих ситуациях. Да тебя вообще здесь не было, ты все время там, у меня в голове!_

_«Нет, Робин, был, не раз, пусть и в других. Как и не все время я был в твоей голове... А то, что вы с Гизборном друг другу устроили, все равно не имеет к настоящей вражде никакого отношения. Просто злая и жестокая игра двух мальчишек. Не наигрались? Это надо заканчивать»._

_— Ты прав, балаган с советами надо заканчивать... Подожди, что значит — не все время? Ты что, был... здесь? Как это? Был... живым? Кто ты? Эй! Ты где?_  
  
Гай тем временем отдышался, вытер забрызганное чужой кровью лицо. Посмотрел на Робина, устало вздохнул и тихо сказал:

— Теперь, Локсли, ты делаешь, что я тебе говорю, или нам обоим конец.

— Что? — опомнился Робин. — Гай, что ты задумал?

— Лезь в кровать, завесь гривой лицо, натяни одеяло и начинай истошно визжать что-нибудь... «Помогите», например.

Робин ничего не понял, но просьбу исполнил. Завернулся в шкуру, пятерней зачесал длинные волосы вперед, помотав головой для верности, набрал в легкие побольше воздуха и крикнул:

— Помогите!

— Два тона выше, болван! — бросил ему Гай, быстро убирая с глаз долой все, что посторонним видеть не полагалось.

— Чего? Куда выше? — удивленно переспросил Робин.

— Женским голосом, придурок! И громче.

— Помоги-и-ите-е-е!

— Вот, молодец. Не останавливайся. Стража! Стража!

— Ну ты и сволочь! — Робин сиганул из постели, но могучая длань рыцаря вернула его обратно и сунула под нос меховое одеяло.

— Сидеть! Я свидетелей зову!

— А?..

— Так тоже можно! Хотя раньше было лучше. Рожу закрой, в небритую девицу никто не поверит!

— Понял. Помоги-и-ите-е-е!

***

Стражники выволокли труп десятника, стараясь в сторону «девицы» даже не дышать. Двое поспешно затирали кровавые пятна на полу. Гизборн замер над ними, словно каменное изваяние — мрачный, злой и подозрительно молчаливый. Это пугало их еще больше. Робин прижался к стене, подтянув колени к груди, и закутался в одеяло так, что сквозь пряди волос были видны одни глаза. В коридоре раздались чьи-то торопливые шаги, а следом — визгливый голос Хьюго де Рено. Робин увидел, как Гизборн скривился.

— Пречистая Дева! Кто это? — аббат замер на пороге, судорожно стиснув рукоять меча, и уставился на сидящего в кровати Робина. Потом хлопнул глазами, вытянул палец в сторону кровати и повернулся к Гаю за ответом. Тот отмер и ответ дал:

— Девица, не видите, что ли? Ну, то есть... уже нет. Но была девицей... раньше. Благородной.

Робин не придумал ничего лучше, кроме как пискнуть и кивнуть. Гай развел руками. Аббат покачнулся и чуть не сел на пороге.

— Гизборн, ты... притащил ее сюда?

— А куда я должен был ее притащить? К вам в опочивальню? Не знал, что вы понаблюдать...

Аббат побагровел, придушенно закашлялся и задал следующий вопрос:

— Э-э-э... Что здесь произошло?

— А то вам еще не доложили во всех красках? — яда в голосе Гая хватило бы на десяток гадюк. — Я оставил леди, чтобы проверить посты. Мой десятник напал сначала на нее, видимо, хотел попользоваться, а когда я пришел, то и на меня. С мечом. А это уже измена, и я его убил.

— Матерь Божия, спаси и сохрани! Дожили! Ладно, потом поговорим, а сейчас...

— А сейчас я желал бы утешить леди... всячески. Или хотите благословить нас?

При этих словах Робин, как ни была серьезна ситуация, едва удержался от смешка.

— Ты меня еще в обители извел своими выходками! — простонал аббат и убрался восвояси.

Гай заложил засов на двери и уселся прямо на пол. Робин выпустил одеяло, откинул с лица волосы и восхищенно воскликнул, правда, шепотом:

— Как ты это сделал?!

— Что? — тоже шепотом спросил Гай.

— Вот это все, что было до...

— Неважно. Но теперь тебе и в самом деле надо уходить.

— Если учесть, что мою одежду ты сжег...

— Принесу другую. Немного переждем, и схожу. Только на сей раз запри за мной. И побрейся!

***

Шаги и голоса стражников на лестнице стихли. Гай приоткрыл дверь, осторожно высунулся и осмотрелся. Убедившись, что все спокойно, он выскользнул наружу.

Робин закрыл засов и почесал в затылке. Пока Гизборна нет, надо что-то предпринять. Подумав, он решил все-таки побриться, и вскоре уже сосредоточенно скреб щеки, шею и подбородок кинжалом, который вытащил из-под кровати вместе с Альбионом. Соблазн удрать через окно был велик, но сил вряд ли достанет на такой фортель и, главное, не обернется ли это в глазах Гизборна против самого Робина? Возникшее между ними хрупкое почти доверие надо оберегать и лелеять — так сказал бы «дух-советчик». Но тот молчал.

_— Эй, ты где? Отзовись! Вот почему тебя нет, когда ты так нужен?! Ты меня тоже бросил? Прямо как отец! Ну да, был неправ... И отец на самом деле меня не бросал, и ты..._

Робин тяжело вздохнул и подумал, что этот загадочный голос долгие годы был с ним и в какой-то степени заменял ему отца. Да, часто раздражал до неимоверности, иногда хотелось, чтобы он исчез и не возвращался больше, но только сейчас Робин понял, насколько несерьезными были эти желания. И насколько сложной оказалась ситуация, в которую он попал. Хотя не только он, Гай тоже. Надеяться они могут лишь на самих себя и — несколько дней назад об этом было еще страшно подумать — друг друга. Понимает ли Гай? Как сделать, чтобы понял?

От раздумий Робина отвлекло тихое царапанье по двери. Он подошел, протянул руку к засову, не решаясь открыть. Кашлянул, хотел было попытаться изобразить подобие женского голоса, но из-за двери раздалось.

— Локсли, это я.

Гизборн и впрямь вернулся со свертком, бросил его Робину.

— Одевайся.

Сверток оказался женским платьем, да не для простой горожанки. Робин хмыкнул, поднял платье за рукава, однако влезать в него не торопился.

— Помочь? — деловито осведомился Гизборн.

— А ты что, умеешь? И где ты это взял?

— Не важно, где. И да, я женщину не только раздеть могу. Вот, руки сюда суй... а голову сюда... Сюда, а не туда!

Вскоре вполне прилично одетый Робин путался в длинной юбке и не знал, куда спрятать меч.

— И так нехорошо, и эдак торчит...

— Хвост из него сделай!

— А в ухо?

— Я не шучу, иначе ты его не протащишь.

— Идти неудобно же, по ногам бьет.

— А ты ступай осторожно, благородная дама все-таки.

— Которая безбожно хромает?!

— У каждого свои достоинства, — Гизборн ухмыльнулся, вытащил из сундука давешний плащ. — Стой спокойно, я плащ на тебя надену. Так, пройдись...

Робин сделал несколько шагов, Гизборн сосредоточенно и мрачно рассматривал его, скрестив руки на груди. Потом запахнул плащ на Робине сначала на одну сторону, затем на другую. И опять на ту же. Нахлобучил капюшон, так и сяк, и снова так. Еще раз окинул его взглядом с головы до ног, вздохнул и вынес вердикт:

— Сойдет. Скоро к вечерне прозвонят*, и пойдем. Капюшон не вздумай снимать!

— Так я ж не увижу ничего, споткнусь еще.

— На мою руку обопрешься.

***

На лестнице Робин все-таки запнулся, но Гизборн не дал ему упасть, обняв за талию. Показалось, что еще чуть-чуть, и он услышит: «Осторожнее, моя леди!» Они спустились, миновали несколько коридоров и площадок — караульные при виде командира вытягивались по струнке и преданно пожирали его глазами, а от «дамы» опасливо отводили взгляд. Еще один коридор сменился длинной извилистой галереей. Робин не ориентировался вовсе, полностью полагаясь на Гизборна. И ведь тот сейчас мог завести его куда угодно, а приходилось доверять, даже на руку опираться. И Робин доверял, самому себе удивляясь. Вообще, за прошедшие дни Гизборну он доверялся едва ли не больше, чем друзьям за два года, и в не менее опасных ситуациях. Они оказались не честнее Гая, а он в этом — не хуже них. Вот ведь какой выверт случился!

На очередной площадке Гай повернулся к нему, собираясь что-то сказать, но тут темноты выплыл огонек свечи, а следом и Хьюго де Рено, который эту свечу нес. Закутанный в плащ Робин старался не попасть в полосу тусклого света. Что чертов церковник делал тут ночью? В отхожее место шел? Гай встал между ними, загородив Робина собой.

Аббат недовольно уставился на них, потом с мученическим видом поднял глаза к потолку и сварливо произнес:

— Ох, Гизборн, твое неуемное... — договаривать, что именно неуемное, Хьюго не стал. Вместо этого добавил: — Ты уже половину Ноттингема умудрился... Может, остановишься?

— Как же остановлюсь-то?

Наигранная наивность в голосе рыцаря от Робина не ускользнула, и он с трудом сдержал смешок. А Гизборн, как назло, продолжал:

— Ведь еще половина осталась! И окрестности, почитай, не освоенные. Сами же мне выговаривали, чтобы не бросал начатое.

— А твои элсдонские похождения не в счет?

Робину показалось, что аббат хотел Гизборна поддеть, но тот ответил на удивление невозмутимо:

— Ну, разве что. Да и невелика деревня. Раз, два — и девки кончились.

— Изыди с глаз моих, кобель похотливый!

— Слушаюсь, милорд аббат, — усмехнулся Гай.

— Как... управишься, зайдешь ко мне. Что глаза свои распутные вылупил?

— Так думаю, зачем зовете?

— Распоряжения на завтра получишь. Сгинь! И шлюху свою выставь поскорее!

— Она не шлюха, а честная благородная девица... была.

— Да мне плевать, но чтобы духу ее тут не было!

Аббат, брюзжа себе под нос, уплыл дальше по коридору. А Гизборн, подхватив «девицу» под локоть, открыл какую-то дверь, и они выскользнули наружу. Сначала во внутренний двор, потом через ворота и за крепостную стену. Стражники усиленно делали вид, что ничего не происходит, и никого здесь нет.

Робин хромал вдоль стены по узкой тропинке, цепляясь за руку Гизборна. Пока не отошли подальше, нужно продолжать прикидываться дамой. Вот сейчас они, спасая свои жизни, действуют вместе, и у них, кажется, получается. Гай должен это понять и почувствовать, тогда будет легче склонить его к союзничеству. А дальше придумать, как заполучить и в личное пользование. Но это позже.

Со стены донеслось бряцанье оружия, звук смачного плевка и голоса. Робин прислушался.

— Ох, Сэнди, изумляюсь я сэру Гаю.

— А чего?

— Это ж целую седмицу не выпускать ту девку из постели! Вот тебя, например, на сколько хватило бы? Только честно.

— Ну... может, у ней промеж ног чего особенное?

— Ага... Только не вздумай проверять, а то отправишься за Джеком, упокой Господь его душу! Допрыгался. Говорил я ему, хватит с тебя Молли, так нет, понесло его... на чужой пирог. Да на чей!

— Угу. Сэр Гай уж озверел, так озверел. Измолотил Джека, что твоим моргенштерном. Во силища-то и умение!

— Да уж.

— Но знаешь, что-то мне кажется, Майлз прав, когда говорит, что брюнетки в постели горячее блондинок. А у этой точно...

— Тут, скорее, что-то особенное между ног у нашего... На него ж бабы всех мастей и сословий вешаются, значит, есть за что. Нам-то таких милостей никто не дарит.

— Ладно, переживем... А сэра Гая даже пожалеть можно: заездила так, что кожа да кости остались, и аж ветром от усталости шатает.

— Видать, он ее тоже изрядно загонял... А как ты думаешь, Сэнди, куда он ей вставил, что она так хромала?

— Куда нашел, туда и вставил! И лучше об этом ни гугу! Я вот думаю, надо Молли утешить. Она баба в самом соку, все при ней, негоже ей одной оставаться-то...

— Ну и разговорчики у вашей стражи! — сдавленно хихикнул Робин.

— А что им еще обсуждать-то, как не мои похождения? — устало буркнул Гай. — Трактаты Блаженного Августина, что ли?

— Можно подумать, ты их читал, — съязвил Робин по привычке, и тут же мысленно обругал себя, что не прикусил вовремя язык. Вряд ли разумно подначивать того, кого хочешь привлечь на свою сторону. Да и просто... привлечь.

— В замке Глостеров удалось прочитать начало «Исповеди». А потом... мне нужно было отправляться на континент, — хмуро отозвался Гай.

— Так ты образованный?

Эта мысль Робину раньше как-то не приходила.

— Грамоте обучен, писать умею. А образованного человека я знаю только одного — графа Глостера.

— А я вот не умею, но всегда хотел, — с легкой завистью вздохнул Робин.

— Многие знания — многие печали, Локсли. Не умеешь читать, значит, не сможешь прочесть и узнать то, с чем придется жить. Мне грамота не принесла ничего.

— И все-таки...

— Ну, если тебе так уж... — начал было Гай, но оборвал себя на полуслове и дальше молчал.

***

Они добрались до перелеска, и Гай остановился, давая понять, что дальше не пойдет. Но и Локсли уходить не спешил, скинул капюшон и пристально смотрел ему в лицо. В зеленых глазах читался неподдельный интерес и что-то еще... непонятное. За последние дни такое бывало часто, и Гай вроде бы начал привыкать, старался не обращать внимания. Но все равно от этого взгляда становилось не по себе. Когда Локсли целился в него из лука, и то было гораздо спокойнее. Впрочем, еще немного, и все закончится. В следующий раз на него будет смотреть уже привычный Робин Локсли — тот еще, пусть не такой уж и мерзавец, но изрядный стервец и придурок. И разбойник. Ну вот чего он стоит?

— Гай, я подумал, что мы можем объединиться. И тогда де Рено ответит за все.

— Что?

Эти слова прозвучали столь внезапно, что Гай невольно вздрогнул. Локсли решил на прощание пошутить? Ничего себе шуточки! Он никогда такого не понимал, и понимать не собирался. А Локсли мало того, что говорил предельно серьезным тоном, так еще и добавил:

— Не отвергай мое предложение сразу. Сколько тебе потребуется времени, чтобы над ним подумать?

Гай внимательно смотрел на него и не понимал, как к этому относиться. Локсли не шутил. Действительно не шутил, Гай нутром чувствовал.

— То, что ты мне предлагаешь, — медленно произнес он, — называется государственная измена. Измена королю.

— Этот король не стоит преданности, Гай. Особенно твоей. И не говори, что ты сам так не думаешь.

— Что я думаю, а что нет, Локсли, никогда и никого не...

— А меня — да. И всегда будет.

— Я тебе уже сказал.

— Тогда я буду спрашивать снова и снова, пока ты не согласишься. Я тоже умею быть упрямым.

— Но не упрямее меня.

Робин улыбнулся.

— Тогда, может, для начала объединим наши упрямства? А когда ты увидишь, что от этого есть прок...

— Тебе пора, скоро совсем стемнеет, — перебил его Гай. Надо было заканчивать разговор, пока он не ляпнул что-нибудь... не то. О чем потом пожалеет.

— Ты же знаешь, что темнота мне не помеха.

Робин решил больше не настаивать, еще раз улыбнулся и скрылся в зарослях.

***

Гай поднялся к себе после нудного разговора с аббатом, снял пояс с мечом, стащил блио и устало вытянулся на кровати. Постель еще хранила запах того, кто лежал на ней эти дни, что вызывало странные мысли и еще более странные чувства. Два года назад этот лесной мерзавец ворвался в его, Гая, жизнь и превратил ее в преисподнюю. А теперь вообще умудрился пролезть туда, куда вход был закрыт для всех. Перевернул там все с ног на голову, заполнил собой и оказался не такой уж сволочью. Выяснилось, что с ним можно весьма неплохо разговаривать и даже договариваться. Локсли на самом деле был честен в своих поступках и в своем благородстве, как сам его понимал, этот в чем-то очень наивный мальчишка, который думал, что в Шервуде он свободен. Вот он был тут, еще сегодня утром, а теперь исчез, оставив после себя странную пустоту, и эта пустота пугающе быстро превращалась в тоску.

Раньше Гаю было хорошо здесь одному, а сейчас... Его привычный мир рухнул, и одиночество перестало быть желанным. Никто не лез с разговорами, не смотрел чертовыми зелеными глазами, не нуждался в перевязке, в отваре, в тепле и в защите. Не с кем было делить ужин. Некому было отвечать на дурацкие вопросы... Дьявольщина!

Гай скрипнул зубами. Он устал, ему нужно нормально выспаться. Благодарение Пресвятой Деве, теперь он снова может спокойно спать на собственной кровати, один и в тишине. А эти странные разговоры... всего лишь прощальный поклон. Гай просто не сразу понял. Завтра будет новый день, все войдет в прежнюю колею, и останется только забыть обо всем, что случилось. Забыть как можно скорее.

***

Робин отошел подальше от опушки, вытащил наконец из-под платья меч, подобрал юбки и заковылял по едва заметной тропинке, все еще улыбаясь. Однако вскоре улыбка сменилась грустью и сожалением, что Гай не идет сейчас рядом с ним. Затем она уступила место пониманию, что тому просто нужно время. Гай поймет, все поймет. Хотя регулярное напоминание не повредит. Как лучше поступить, что и как сказать? Робин поймал себя на мысли, что совет странного существа был бы как нельзя кстати. Но голос, который слишком во многом оказался прав, не появлялся. Зато появились Тук с Маленьким Джоном и на радостях чуть не сломали Робину ребра. Оба набросились с вопросами и расспросами, особенно удивляясь его наряду.

— Одолжили, — коротко бросил Робин, прикидывая, как будет выкручиваться.

— Как ее зовут?

— Неважно, Джон. Мне бы раздобыть нормальную одежду.

— В Уикеме добудем. А она красивая?

— Красивая.

— А ты ее того?..

— Там все сложно.

— Она замужем? — вставил свои полпенса Тук.

— Нет.

— Она благородная? — не унимался тот.

Робин смущенно шмыгнул носом, лихорадочно соображая, как бы увильнуть от дальнейших расспросов, но Маленький Джон брякнул:

— Знамо дело, благородная! Тук, ты глаза-то раскрой поширше и глянь на платье.

— Не ширше, а ширее, сколько тебя учить, деревенщина? Вот все из-за тебя!

— Чего из-за меня-то опять?

— Ну-ка, тихо! — оборвал их Робин, воспользовавшись удачным моментом. — Не могу я идти в лагерь так, я сюда-то еле доковылял, в юбках запутался.

— Значит, пойдем в Уикем, — ответил Маленький Джон.

— И туда, и в лагерь я точно не дойду. Пока что.

— Значит, пойду я!

— Нет, ты не пойдешь, ты уже там был, не помнишь, чем все закончилось? — встрял Тук. — Я пойду.

— Хорошо, а мы с Джоном потихоньку двинемся в лагерь.

— Я тебя понесу.

— Не надо, дружище, я просто обопрусь на тебя.

Осторожно пробираясь через заросли, Джон не отставал с вопросами, а Робин мысленно чертыхался, но старался отвечать, хоть и весьма двусмысленно.

— Робин, ну так что, ты ее... того?.. Клянусь, не скажу Марион.

Робин замялся. А Джон с присущей ему простотой и прямотой сделал вывод:

— Значит, не дала.

— Я же говорил, там не так все просто...

— Может, яблочко еще не созрело, рано яблоню трясти? А как само созреет, так и в руки упадет.

Джон заявил это с уверенностью человека, знающего, о чем говорит, и познавшего предмет на собственном опыте.

— Это яблочко само, Джон, не созреет никогда, — с горечью произнес Робин, не успев прикусить язык.

Джон поскреб в бороде и глубокомысленно изрек:

— Значит, надо его созреть.

Логика Маленького Джона по убойности могла сравниться разве что с его дубиной. И ведь он был прав. Вот только как... созреть-то? Робин с головой ушел в размышления, не заметил бревно и чуть не полетел носом в землю, взвыв от боли в ноге. К счастью, Джон его вовремя поймал.

— Видать, и впрямь хороша. Ничего, — он хлопнул Робина по плечу. — Даст. А Марион я молчок.

— Угу.

То ли бревно оказалось волшебным, то ли встряска что-то прояснила в голове, но у Робина начал складываться план действий.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * вечерня начинается на заходе солнца


	9. Chapter 9

— Здравствуй, Гай.

Локсли не нападал, просто стоял, прислонившись к дереву. Явно поджидал. И взгляд снова был пристальный и странный, как тогда, при прощании.

— И тебе не хворать, — хмуро ответил Гай, натянув поводья.

Фьюри недовольно всхрапнул. Выбор невелик. Гай настороженно озирался по сторонам. Вся шайка наверняка засела в кустах. Начинается... Опять драка и какая-нибудь очередная выходка.

— Денег нет, предупреждаю сразу. И от твоих обысков и прочего балагана они не появятся.

Локсли усмехнулся, но не с обычным нахальством, а грустно и даже с каким-то сожалением. Гай насторожился еще больше. Разбойник помялся и наконец произнес, слегка запинаясь:

— Я не... Я хочу вернуть тебе плащ. И... остальное.

— Что? — Гай не поверил своим ушам.

— Мог, конечно, тебе домой подкинуть, но подумал, что лучше отдать лично. Ну что ты на меня так смотришь?

Гай смотрел, силясь понять, чего ожидать. Локсли вроде бы в драку лезть не намеревался, но... По-хорошему, драться совсем не хотелось. Если обойдется без мордобоя и махания мечами, можно считать, что день прошел удачно.

Локсли отлепился от дерева, подхватил сверток и спустился на дорогу. Гай невольно отметил, что тот еще хромает, но уже не так сильно. Остальные как-то подозрительно не высовывались, как будто их тут вовсе нет. Локсли что, один?

— Гай?

— Кхм... я думал, ты его продал давно, — сказал Гай первое, что пришло в голову.

— Нет, я не могу продать, что мне одолжили. Могу только вернуть с благодарностью.

Расстояние между ними стремительно сокращалось. Фьюри косил глазом, но стоял спокойно.

— Что? С чем? — Гай решил, что ослышался.

— Плащ и платье, Гай. С благодарностью, — повторил Локсли. — Спасибо, возвращаю тебе все в целости и сохранности.

Он подошел вплотную, протянул Гаю сверток. Тот непроизвольно взял его и оторопело уставился на разбойника. Локсли улыбнулся.

— Кстати, я очень рад тебя видеть.

Гай судорожно сглотнул и смог лишь выдавить нечто бессвязное:

— Ну, ты...

— В самом деле рад.

— Если потом все равно будешь грабить, то зря отдавал мне его сейчас. Плащ, в смысле.

Гай наконец пришел в себя. Локсли просто решил поиграть, все как обычно. Вот сейчас выхватит меч или свистнет, и... Но следующая фраза снова выбила у него почву из-под ног.

— И не подумаю. С союзниками так не поступают.

— С каких это пор мы стали союзниками?

— С недавних.

— Давай спишем это на то, что ты... что-то говорил про признательность за помощь?

— Нет, Гай, не спишем. Ты принимаешь мое предложение?

— Я тебе уже говорил...

— Да, говорил, но подумай еще раз.

С этими словами Локсли растворился в лесу. Гай остался на дороге один, переводя растерянный взгляд со свертка в руках на заросли и обратно. Из-за деревьев никто не выскакивал, стрелы не летели. В голове царил полный сумбур. Вот что это сейчас было? Локсли сошел с ума? А может, он сам? Или это опять наваждение?

***

Следующая их встреча произошла ровно через семь дней в Уикеме. Гай, сидя за столом на деревенской площади, копался в жалобах и прошениях, что весь месяц собирал староста. Локсли, чтоб его черти взяли, появился как из ниоткуда и уселся рядом с ним на лавку. Гай от неожиданности дернулся.

— Извини, не хотел тебя пугать, просто старая привычка.

— Что?

— Я честно не хотел!

Ситуация до боли напомнила то, что произошло здесь на Литу, и Гай скривился. Локсли сначала вскинул бровь, а потом до него дошло.

— Понимаю, — он нахмурился и шмыгнул носом. — Мне тоже неприятно об этом вспоминать.

— Ты что здесь делаешь? — Гай не верил собственным глазам. И ушам. — Я ведь с отрядом!

— Мои ребята держат твоих людей на прицеле. Так что все хорошо, нам никто не помешает.

— А меня кто держит? Как ты объяснишь, что мы еще не деремся на глазах у всех?

— Как объясню... Скажу, что приставил тебе кинжал к горлу. Не могу же я сказать им, что не хочу этого, да и не драться пришел. И ты тоже драться не хочешь, только не признаешься.

Да, Гай не хотел драться. И дело даже не в том, что его противник еще не вполне здоров. Просто в голове крутилась мысль, что Локсли сейчас в прежнем статусе, а значит, сражаться с ним надо всерьез. Но слишком неправильно устраивать смертельный поединок с тем, кого ты своими руками перевязывал и поил отваром от лихорадки. Гай тяжело вздохнул и снова скривился:

— Тогда говори, зачем пришел.

— Ну, Гай, ты же знаешь, что я хочу.

— Я тебе уже сказал.

— Какой же ты упрямый

— Я тебя предупреждал.

Робин сидел к Гаю вплотную и был уверен, что со стороны никто ничего не поймет. И его люди, и крестьяне решат, что все как обычно. На быстрое согласие он, конечно, не рассчитывал, хотя и был бы ему рад. Но яблочко еще явно не созрело.

— Ну и что? Я тоже упрямый и не собираюсь отступать.

— Поэтому еще раз предлагаю самый приемлемый выход из этого дурацкого положения. Давай сделаем вид, что ничего не было, всего лишь маленький эпизод, про который легко можно забыть.

— Маленький эпизод? Гай, да все это... — Робин покачал головой. — Тогда все, что происходило между нами с первой встречи тоже маленькие эпизоды. А ты сможешь забыть хоть что-то из того, что я тебе сделал?

Гай молчал. Но Робин видел, как сжались его челюсти и побелели костяшки пальцев.

— Вот видишь. Ничто не забывается, Гай! Ничто и никогда. Поэтому я не могу забыть ни того, что ты сделал мне, ни того, что ты сделал для меня. Но разница в том, что второе я и не хочу забывать.

— Пустые слова и ничего больше.

— Нет, Гай, я чувствую, что один круг заканчивается и начинается другой. И не стану просто наблюдать, как все катится к дьяволу. Не хочу.

— Думаешь, я хотел, чтобы все покатилось к дьяволу, когда ты решил поиграть в судью и палача, а потом и в благородство, чтобы уж сразу?

Слова били наотмашь не хуже кулака. Робин побледнел, сжал губы и отвернулся. Гай тоже. Повисло тягостное молчание.

Гай был зол. Вот какого черта Локсли явился и снова бередит душу? Может, все-таки врезать ему хорошенько? Вряд ли удар останется без ответа, и это сразу все расставит по местам. Хмурый Локсли тем временем поднялся с лавки, но вместо того, чтобы или вытащить оружие, или уйти, вдруг встал за спиной Гая, положил ему руки на плечи. Наклонился и прошептал прямо в ухо, обжигая дыханием:

— Прошу, Гай, подумай еще. Мне правда не все равно.

И исчез, словно его тут и не было.

***

Шерифу, конечно же, донесли, что его помощник имел разговор с Робином Локсли. И, разумеется, шериф желал знать, о чем.

— Обсуждали «Бестиарий»! — рявкнул Гай, которому уже на все было плевать. — Что вы хотите от меня, милорд?

Он стоял напротив шерифа, опираясь руками на стол. Как же ему надоел этот плюгавый мухомор! Аббат, сидевший чуть поодаль, придвинул серебряный кубок поближе к себе, а потом и вовсе умыкнул его со стола. Да и сам отодвинулся от греха подальше.

— Меня держали на прицеле, а Локсли как всегда паясничал и издевался, поскольку денег у меня в кошеле не нашел. А не нашел потому, что жалованье вы мне уже второй месяц не платите!

Робер де Рено покосился на брата, еще раз окинул взглядом своего помощника и примирительным тоном произнес:

— Да успокойтесь, Гизборн! Будет вам все ваше жалованье, вот сегодня и будет, зачем так орать?

***

«Пресвятая Дева, за что мне все это?» — думал Гай, перебираясь вброд через ручей, который после затяжных дождей изрядно расширился. И что еще хуже, сделался глубже, чем был, превратился в самую настоящую реку. Там, где раньше вода доходила коню до колена, теперь поднялось по брюхо. Но иной дороги в аббатство не было, разве что через Шервуд. Лучше уж вымокнуть.

Фьюри наконец выбрался на берег, Гай облегченно вздохнул, и тут его настиг большой и крайне неприятный сюрприз. Вот зачем, спрашивается, ездить в аббатство Святой Марии другой дорогой? Правильно, потому что на ней нельзя встретить Локсли. Точнее, так было для кого угодно, только почему-то не для Гая.

— Я уж подумал, что тебя унесет течением.

— Могу повторить, надеюсь, тебе повезет, — скривился Гай, всерьез разворачивая коня.

— Ты что, рехнулся? Давай обратно!

— Локсли, что ты здесь делаешь?

— В миле выше по течению есть узкое местечко, и если перебросить веревку...

— Я спросил, что ты здесь делаешь, а не как сюда попал. Причем один.

— Да вот подумал, что в аббатство ты поедешь именно этой дорогой, — Локсли обезоруживающе улыбнулся. — Тебя последнее время у нас совсем не видно. В общем, я тебя тут жду.

— Зачем? Тебя вдруг заинтересовала переписка братьев де Рено? Ты же читать не умеешь. Да и в письмах этих, кроме взаимных плевков ядом, ничего нет.

Интересно, если поднять Фьюри с места в галоп, выстрелит Локсли ему вслед или нет? Гаю почему-то казалось, что не выстрелит, но проверять не хотелось.

— Ну и пусть себе плюются, я с тобой поговорить хочу. Может, ты слезешь с этого своего дьявола?

— Если ты думаешь, что...

И что, спрашивается, здесь делает сам Гай? Спешивается и разговаривает с Робином Локсли, между прочим, разбойником.

— Именно это я и думаю. И мне кажется, ты не веришь в то, что мы можем сделать вместе. Мы, понимаешь? Не ты или я поодиночке. А не веришь потому, что... Только не обижайся сразу и не кидайся на меня, я не хочу с тобой драться, — Локсли поднял руки. — Так вот, ты просто боишься, что не получится. Из-за того, что не знаешь. А не знаешь, потому что никогда не пробовал. А это как... Я вот тоже Хэрну не сразу поверил и даже испугался... очень испугался.

Локсли говорил и говорил, нес какую-то запредельную чушь, а Гай смотрел на него и молчал. Тот в свою очередь тоже не отводил взгляда, и в глазах его вновь подозрительно не было вражды — они светились по-другому. И все вдруг стало ясно, как божий день: этот до сих пор хромающий комедиант, этот безнадежный романтик и идеалист, верящий, что рогатое чучело не положит его самого на алтарь, если возникнет необходимость, предлагал вовсе не измену королю и не союзничество. И даже не то, что они вдвоем могли устроить шерифу как должностному лицу и лично. Подо всей этой шелухой Робин Локсли на самом деле предлагал ему совсем другое: «Я случайно заглянул тебе в душу и не обнаружил там чудовищ и драконов. Я хочу показать тебе, что у меня их тоже нет. Может быть, в благодарность за помощь, может быть, потому что после всего случившегося по-другому не могу. Прошу, не отталкивай меня!»

Это не укладывалось в голове, но Гай чувствовал, что Локсли искренен, как никогда. Он смотрел в горящие зеленые глаза, на воодушевленное лицо своего теперь уже бывшего врага и пытался вспомнить, кто последний раз делал что-то подобное для него, никому не нужного безземельного рыцаря, да к тому же ублюдка? Только Элен и его наставник, сэр Вильгельм де Тур. Как же давно это было, и как же он устал с тех пор таскать на сердце тяжеленную броню. Один раз скинул ради другой женщины... Нет, даже не ради нее самой, а ради призрачной возможности отогреться с ней. Скинул — и его чуть не повесили. И вот Робин Локсли, паскудный сакс и разбойник, в который раз предлагает ему второй шанс, невероятно странный и совершенно безумный от начала до конца. Но будет ли третий? Или Гай навсегда останется в этом дерьме? Сколько он пытался выкарабкаться, и все разбивалось, как волны о скалы. Неужели его судьба — до конца дней своих барахтаться в болоте этой убогой жизни и ненавистной службы? От такой перспективы к горлу подкатывала тошнота. Противоречивые вопросы не давали покоя. Почему Локсли решился на это? Вдруг все — лишь искусный обман и наваждение их проклятого лесного божества? А если правда?

— Знаешь, когда ты вез невесту де Рено в Ноттингем, мы сидели в засаде, следили за вами, и я подумал, ведь не может быть, чтобы ты всегда был таким злобным и... — Локсли помолчал, словно собираясь с духом: — Ты, наверное, тоже когда-то был... Вернее, не был таким. И тоже кого-то любил, просто... так получилось.

Гай окончательно оторопел и осознал вдруг, что опять Локсли говорит совсем не то, что говорит.

«Сможешь ли ты когда-нибудь отпустить свою боль, как стараюсь это сделать сейчас я? Сможешь ли ты когда-нибудь открыть хоть часть своей души для меня, как сейчас пытаюсь это сделать для тебя я?»

Сможет ли он простить и забыть то, что Локсли... После его же слов, что ничего не забывается? На миг старая злоба вскинулась, оскалила клыки, и перед глазами пронеслось все, что между ними было. Гай скривился, внутри все скрутилось в тугой комок, но вскоре ярость схлынула, уступив место опустошению. Робин на миг опустил глаза и закусил губу, а Гай все так же смотрел на него и молчал. Сможет ли забыть, что ему сделал Локсли? Однозначного ответа на этот вопрос не было. Наверное, все-таки нет. Но тогда в Ноттингеме Гай выиграл самую важную битву — вернул к жизни, в первую очередь, себя. И сейчас ему многое виделось по-другому, в том числе, и Робин Локсли.

Более того, он вдруг поймал себя на безумной мысли, что ему тоже не все равно. Что он не хочет просто наблюдать со стороны, как повернется судьба этого лесного придурка, искренне верящего в справедливость, равенство, братство и свободу. А повернуться она может весьма плачевно. Локсли ведь наивный, как ребенок, и до сих пор не понял, что всех этих вещей в мире не существует. И он не виноват, он просто таким родился, как родилась с самым милосердным и добрым сердцем прекрасная Элен, да хранят ее Пресвятая Дева и муж, который знает, что за сокровище ему досталось.

Они чем-то похожи, Робин и она... Элен умела находить что-то хорошее и доброе во всех и во всем, поддерживать это и лелеять — редкий дар, у Гая такого не было никогда. А Робин верит, что все его действия служат добру, неважно, как это выглядит и чем оборачивается на самом деле. Их обоих нужно защищать, но семья Элен могущественная и знатная, они смогут. А кто сохранит Робина Локсли? Друзья? Они сами угодили вместе с ним в ловушку этой веры. Хэрн? Рогатому глубоко на все плевать, у него своя игра, а Робин этого не знает, просто наивно ему верит. Но Гай-то знает! И попробует его защитить. Не факт, что получится, но хотя бы попытаться стоит, все равно больше некому.

И ведь Робин сказал кое-что любопытное: Гай боится, потому что не знает, а не знает, потому что не пробовал. А попробовать хотелось бы, если честно. Надо же когда-то начинать делать что-то, интересное и нужное лично ему? Он слишком долго жил приказами и обязательствами, и к чему это все привело?

Если удастся сделать Локсли своим... ну, пусть будет другом, и выяснить наконец, что же он такое... Ведь у Гая нет никого, кто мог бы так называться, уже давно нет, так почему не Робин Локсли? Он уже почти забыл, как это — дружить. Или все-таки ничего не забывается? Может, и так. Но в любом случае, в жизни Гая хотя бы поубавится дерьма. А может быть, даже появится что-то хорошее. Ведь речь идет о шансе изменить свою жизнь, и заодно не дать пропасть этому шервудскому недоразумению, без которого станет так пусто и, что уж скрывать — совсем отвратительно. Этим шансом надо воспользоваться, как бы нелепо или невероятно он ни выглядел. Потому что другого наверняка не будет.

 _ ___«Ну вот что ты сейчас наплел? Что ты наплел, я тебя спрашиваю? А если он тебя не поймет? Не угадает, что ты ему хотел сказать на самом деле?»

_— Ты вернулся! Я так... рад!_

_«Конечно, вернулся. Я же не могу бросить тебя на произвол судьбы. Но это не главное. Яснее сказать не мог? Он же тебя не поймет»._

_— Он должен._

_«А если нет? Готов ждать, пока он догадается?_

_— Но ведь я же..._

_«А если нет? Готов ли ты смириться с этим?»_

_— Но я же догадался! И он сможет. Обязательно сможет!_

_«О чем ты догадался, Робин?»_

_— Что это... что это ты... отец._

_«Да, мой мальчик, это я»._

Робин не знал, что еще сказать, и просто ждал. И тут мрачный взгляд Гая смягчился. Он едва заметно улыбнулся, неловко, словно забыл, как это делается, и произнес:

— Да... любил, — помолчал немного и тихо добавил: — Ее звали Элен.


	10. Эпилог

— Запомни хорошенько, тебя зовут Том Линдси, ты личный курьер леди Гизборн, что живет сейчас в монастыре Керклис. Ты везешь письмо для леди Кэтсвилл, ее подруги и дальней родственницы, которая живет неподалеку от Дувра.

— А где настоящий Том Линдси?

— А давай ты не будешь задавать дурацкие вопросы?

— Почему ты не хочешь поехать со мной?

— Еще более дурацкий вопрос. Потому что кто-то должен остаться прикрывать тебя здесь. По-настоящему прикрывать, а не как ты... Что, хотел красиво сдохнуть на камнях? Позер!

— Гизборн!

— Да, я не прав, успокойся уже.

— Но они?..

— А что они? Им, вообще-то, плевать за каким Сыном Хэрна идти, если ты еще не понял. Кстати, твоему Хэрну тоже все равно, кто у него в сыновьях. Поэтому, Локсли, сейчас ты садишься на лошадь и со скоростью ветра исчезаешь из Ноттингемшира, а лучше — вообще из страны. Хотя бы на год. А я поеду мурыжить шерифа дальше. И будь осторожен.

— И ты, Гай... Ты будешь теперь один.

— Я почти всегда один, Робин. Я привык.

***

Гай остановил Фьюри на вершине холма и, прикрывая ладонью глаза от солнца, следил, как по тракту на юг движется маленькая фигурка на серой лошади. У него есть немного времени, подождать, пока Робин скроется за поворотом. Потом нужно возвращаться в Ноттингем и жить дальше так, как и жил, чтобы никто и ничего не заметил и не заподозрил. У него получится, потому что главную свою битву он уже выиграл. А все остальные сражения — это мелочи.

Гай уже хотел подобрать повод, как Робин остановил коня и обернулся. Лица он уже не мог разглядеть, но был уверен, что тот улыбается, нахально, как всегда. Робин вдруг помахал ему рукой, и от этого на душе сразу стало теплее. И Гай поднял руку в прощальном жесте.

Робин, щурясь от солнца, смотрел на всадника, изваянием застывшего на холме.

— Я вернусь, Гай! — прошептал он. — Не к ним, но за тобой. Я вернусь к тебе, и тогда ты поедешь со мной. И тебе придется привыкать, что рядом всегда буду я.


End file.
